Mona's Wonderful Life
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Christmas Fic. Sequel fic to 'A Sister's Plight' Monalisa feels resentful that Tyroth has been reunited with his family, unable to see through her clouded judgement she goes out into snowy Chicago, and soon embarks on a self discovering journey of finding the truths that have been blocked in her mind. Contains some strong language and violence. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Wow! A lot has happened this year and now we're facing Christmas again!**

 **Time does go quickly I feel when you're working hard, or when you're getting older! But that's just me!**

 **Anyway, welcome to my latest fic! A Christmas fic starring characters from my fellow writer and supporter Tyroth Darkstorm!**

 **In this fic, Mona feels resentful of the fact Tyroth found his family, and she still misses hers, as her resentment tears at her soul, she soon discovers many truths and realizations that have been blocked in her clouded mind.**

 **Hope you enjoy it! And Merry Christmas!**

 **Note: The Characters Tyroth, Sephie, Amber and the Chicago Knights belong to Tyroth Darkstorm. And if you're new to this fic, I suggest you read his fics especially 'A Sister's Plight' before reading this one! **

**Mona's Wonderful Life**

 **Chapter One**

 **Festive Fights**

The night was starry, yet a few clouds filled the air and snow began to fall heavily from the sky. The City of Chicago itself was also lit up and its lights reflected off the snow beautifully.

The whole city was decorated up for the seasonal holiday, sparkling lights and decorations filled every corner and high street and the shops too were showing such decoration for the festive season.

It was indeed a pretty sight, yet it was not the only thing that was showing such beauty and festive cheer.

* * *

Right below the city, unknown to the humans, was an underground world that was hidden to all, the city of Mutopia, a sanctuary for mutants.

Within the city, it was filled voices, some laughing, some shouting, and some arguing.

In the large dining hall, the Chicago Knights were putting up the huge Christmas Tree, Jack the Wolf was holding a ladder whilst Sarah the Cheetah was at the top hanging the lights.

"Careful up there Sarah!" Jack said "I'll right behind you if you fall!"

"I'm fine!" said Sarah as she hung a few more lights then looked down at Kate the Viper as she was hanging some baubles on the bottom "You doing okay down there Snake Girl?"

"I'm good!" Kate called up "Though I seem to be missing some silver ones!"

A laugh made the three mutants look up and they saw Percy the Grasshopper hanging onto a beam with Heather the Dragonfly flying next to him hanging up some green bushes and entwining lights and hanging decorations.

"Sorry babe!" said Percy "I got dibs!"

"Percy!" Kate roared, her eyes flashing and she stood up taking her whip off her back "You little thief! I'll get you for this!"

"Kate!" Sharky the Shark cried as he appeared from behind the tree "Calm down!"

But the enraged viper wouldn't listen and aimed her whip at Percy, Heather flew out of the way in shock and Sarah almost fell off the ladder, but luckily managed to balance herself.

"Nyah nyah!" Percy teased "You missed me!"

Kate struck at him again.

"I had those baubles first!" she screamed "Give them back!"

"I don't see your name written on them!" Percy retorted as he hopped away from Kate's whip.

"Percy!" Jack yelled "Quit it! If Tyroth see's you, you'll get your arse fried!"

But Percy seemed to be having so much fun teasing Kate, he didn't seem to care.

* * *

Just then he felt a whoosh of air speed past him which startled him so much he dropped the baubles and looking down he saw the lizard lady Monalisa standing below him and holding the silver baubles in her hand.

He then looked behind him and saw Sephie the Gecko standing there with her bow and Amber the Iguana standing next to her. Percy then saw the arrow she had fired embedded in the ceiling and he gulped.

"Trouble here guys?" asked Sephie looking up at Percy.

Mona meanwhile gave the silver baubles back to Kate who thanked her and gave Percy a look that said I'll-Give-You-Shit-Later to which Percy gulped.

"What's with the all whole messing around guys?" asked Sephie "We're starting our Christmas traditions soon and the hall's not ready!"

"We would have been done sooner if Percy wasn't fucking around!" said Kate as she continued to hang the baubles.

"I can see that!" said Sephie "But please! Can we just keep our fighting to an minimum just until everything's decorated?"

"Yes ma'm!" said Percy as he continued to help Heather.

* * *

"Everything alright in here?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Tyroth the Dragon walking in with the four turtles.

"It is now." Said Jack "Now that Kate and Percy have stopped fighting!"

Tyroth frowned.

"Percy! What have I told you?"

"Sorry Boss!" said Percy "Just having a laugh!"

"It's only a laugh when everyone else is laughing!" Tyroth scolded "Now get on with your work! Hopefully all this'll be done by the time we get back!"

The Chicago Knights groaned and continued with their decorating whilst the other mutants walked outside.

"I swear!" said Sephie "One day Percy's going to wake up with broken knees one day!"

"No doubt about it!" said Amber.

"I don't know why Kate hasn't murdered him yet!" said Monalisa running a hand through her hair "The pranks he plays."

"I don't understand either" said Tyroth shrugging "They do give me a headache sometimes!"

"Sometimes I wonder if Kate has a worse temper than you Raph." Leonardo said.

"Agreed!" said Donatello.

"I think Raph's forever the true hot head!" said Michelangelo with a laugh to which the red masked turtle turned and narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

* * *

The mutants walked through the ruins until they soon came to the resident areas, most of the rooms were made up to look all Christmassy with their own trees and decorations and they each had a sack they would leave outside their room to be filled with gifts.

"So, how's it going Big T?" asked Michelangelo, "It's your first Christmas with your family in so long! After you got reunited!"

"I'm so happy!" said Tyroth "I have to say, it's just amazing! All the nights I had before thinking I'd never see them again, and now here we are!"

"I'm pleased for you man!" said Michelangelo with a smile.

Amber walked up and hugged Tyroth's arm.

"Although the events that brought us here...weren't the most pleasant..."

Everyone shivered as they remembered and Mona squeezed her fists as she thought of the very people who they were thinking of.

Raphael noticed and wrapped an arm around his mate.

"No...it wasn't." Tyroth agreed "But like everything else, we survived it...and we're together again after so long!"

"In a way our dreams came true Ray Ray..." said Amber "We're together again, and mum and dad know you're alive!"

Tyroth nodded, even though the events that had brought them to this very moment, he couldn't help but think if it hadn't happened, then his mother and father would never had known he was alive.

"Yeah Jen-Jen..." he said, even though they had new names since their mutations they still referred to each other by their real names often.

"So when is it they're arriving?" asked Leonardo "Your mum and dad?"

"Tomorrow at 2.00pm." said Tyroth as he walked into one of the rooms which was a double with an ensuite bathroom that was decorated with holly and a small Christmas Tree "I want to make sure everything is ready and perfect for when they arrive."

"I'm sure it'll be fine love!" said Sephie with a smile.

"But this is our first Christmas since we met each other again!" said Tyroth "I want everything to work out great!"

"As long as we're together that's all that matters!" said Amber "That's my Christmas Wish!"

"And mine too!" said Sephie "That we're okay and we're all together!"

She then turned to the turtles and Mona "And that includes you too!"

"Awww!" said Michelangelo "Group hug!"

Everyone then gathered into the middle of the room and hugged each other.

"I love you guys!" said Tyroth.

"And we love you too!" everyone said.

* * *

As they hugged, Mona felt her heart beat in her chest and her stomach began to hurt slightly, as she had listened to Tyroth talk about his parents coming, she couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment that her family still had no idea what happened to her.

She chewed her lip and tried to push it aside, she had had certain feelings before, but now, it seemed less of a tingling spark, but turning into a flame.

Mona swallowed and looked up with a smile, she decided to meditate on the thought later, once everything was taken care of in preparing Mutopia for Christmas.

 **Some things just never change with the Chicago Knights, especially between Kate and Percy.**

 **Oh dear...I think Mona's having those feelings again.**

 **Stay tuned to see how she meditates on her feelings!**

 **Note: The events the mutants speak about in the end come from Tyroth Darkstorms fic 'A Sister's Plight' Go to his page to read it along with his many others! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Thoughts**

Some hours later, the whole of Mutopia was ready for Christmas, all the mutants had now gone to do their own activities, the turtles headed for the activity room to either play games, or in Leonardo's case do a spot of reading.

Because of the work they had been doing around Mutopia, Master Splinter had decided there would be no ninja training until the next day, then of course it would be Christmas to which there would be no training until they got back to New York.

* * *

Normally Mona would be glad to take a break from training, but now she felt she needed to clear her head, and frankly she was feeling annoyed as Tyroth kept talking about how excited he was that his parents were coming to Mutopia.

She decided to take the liberty of using the Mutopia Dojo, since everyone was too excited about Christmas, training would be far from their minds.

As Mona entered the Dojo, it was empty to her delight and it was quiet too, she needed some space to think.

She walked over to the lights and put them on a low light then she lit the candles and incense. At once the Dojo was lit up and in one area she could see the steel plumflower poles, since teaching the Chicago Knights and any resident who was interested, she had had the poles put in so she could teach them the way of balance in the crane.

Sometimes she hardly got a moment to practice herself mainly because Sarah loved using them, even Kate had found some use for them even though her style was more aggressive and up front and because of that Mona had taught her some ways of the tiger and the snake (which made everyone chuckle, a snake mutant knowing snake kung-fu)

Mona then placed her Ipod into the radio docking station that sat by the wall and at once some classical music began to play.

She then jumped onto the lowest pole and climbed up to the highest ones, once she was on the top, she began to do some graceful moves on the poles almost like a gymnast on a balance beam.

She stood on one leg and extended her other out, then practiced swapping feet on the single flat top on the pole, the disc at the top was smaller than a dinner plate, and she knew that one wrong move would send her falling to the ground, but she kept her focus.

Then then did a couple of twirls, extending her leg out and keeping her concentration on an area in front of her to stay balanced as well as to keep from getting dizzy, if anyone had any sense, they would make sure they stayed behind the door if they were watching her.

* * *

After a while she started to get daring and began to do some gymnastics, she hoped to the next pole and then did a mid-air cartwheel and landed on the next pole, she then balanced for a few seconds before doing another then hoping to the next one and doing a front somersault.

Feeling the rush of doing the gymnastics and balancing on the poles made her feel better, and the music kept her mind clear, Master Splinter had always taught her to clear her mind of distractions when training.

Yet her mind wasn't completely clear, since Tyroth mentioned that his parents were coming to Mutopia for Christmas, she felt a strange feeling inside, of course she was happy for the dragon, especially after all he had gone through with losing them in the first place after he and Sephie mutated, then the Foot's evil doings. It still made her seethe inside what Dr Arden did to Jennifer, or Amber now she had drunk the water from the well and was now a mutant, but she felt a little angry too.

Mona felt disappointed in herself as she thought such feelings, she never a jealous person, and she wanted to be happy for Tyroth, but she couldn't help but feel a little resentful that he had his family back, and hers still had no idea where she was, let alone the fact she was still alive.

She knew she wasn't alone, practically all of Mutopia had gone through the same thing, and she had no doubt in her mind that they sometimes wished that their families were with them again, especially at Christmas.

But there was one thing they didn't have in common with her, and Mona wished to the moon and back they would never go through what she went through. Spending two Christmas's alone, cold and frightened, at least in Mutopia they had a warm safe place to stay, plenty of food and surrounded by kind people, or mutants. Despite it happening over two years ago, Mona never forgot that life, sometimes she had nightmares that she was in that cold run down house with only blankets and an old fireplace to keep her warm, a tin of beans or soup for Christmas dinner, and no friends and family.

* * *

Unknown to her, Sephie and Amber were watching outside the room, they wanted to go in, but they knew if they broke Mona's distraction she'd fall from the poles.

"Wow…" said Amber as she watched, "Mona has such concentration doesn't she?"

Sephie nodded.

"I've watched her and learnt from her." She said "And even with my gecko abilities, it can be hard to keep focus up there and keep from falling, especially when you have distractions around you."

"Do you think she can teach me?" asked Amber "I've done the basics with training despite getting a bit of a head start from…the Foot's…experiments…" she forced the last word out slightly "But this…it's way more advanced."

"Of course!" said Sephie happily "Mona wouldn't hesitate!" she looked back at Mona as she did a backflip and stood on her hands on one of the poles using her legs and tail to stay balanced.

She had noticed Mona looked serious and had been quiet for a while.

"I hope she's okay…" she thought, she knew Christmas could be a sad time for Mona, as she knew her past and how it still hurt her, she hadn't told Amber yet, neither had Tyroth, it wasn't her place.

In fact, almost all of Mutopia didn't know about Mona's past, well at least she thought they didn't, she never saw Mona talk to the others about it.

She looked at Amber who kept her eyes on Mona and watched her move.

"She doesn't have your gecko abilities, but she does have good balance!" she said.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" a voice made both reptiles jump, they turned around and saw Master Splinter standing behind them.

"Oh...Master Splinter." Sephie gasped "You scared us!"

"I am sorry Sephie." Splinter apologized.

"Mona's doing some exercises." Said Amber pointing to the door.

The old rat peeked through the door and saw Mona doing her crane balancing on the poles.

"It seems Leonardo is not the only one who likes to practice hard." He said "Mona is indeed dedicated when it comes to her kung fu!"

"No doubt about it!" said Sephie, she smiled, yet her mind still was filled with worry about Mona, she wanted to talk to Splinter about it, but she didn't want to cause a stir, so she decided to stay quiet.

Splinter watched Mona for a while then stepped away.

"I shall go and check on my sons." He said "I trust you will join us soon?"

"Sure thing sir!" said Amber.

"And hopefully Mona too!" said Sephie, looking back at Mona "Once she's finishing training!"

* * *

Back in the dojo, still unaware Sephie, Amber and Splinter had been watching her, Mona finished her routine and stood straight on the tallest pole taking a few breathes then hoping down to the ground.

She knew everyone would wonder where she was, so she decided to go and join them, more than likely Michelangelo would be demanding her attention, either him or Raphael. She turned off the music and blew out the candles.

"I can't let these emotions bother me..." she thought to herself "I can't...I got to remember where I am now..."

She took another deep breath and turned off her Ipod and placed it in her pouch on her belt.

* * *

Outside, Sephie and Amber noticed she had finished and instantly left the area to join the others, luckily they both got away before Mona reached the door, so the lizard lady had no idea she had been spied on.

"I do hope you're okay Mona." Sephie thought to herself "Please...if you feel something is bothering you, please...talk to me...I remember saying to you, that if you ever needed to talk, I'd be there to listen..."

 **Seems Mona is feeling some resentment and jealousy, can she keep it under control?**

 **Guess we'll find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** **Contains some strong language**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Old Memories Erupt**

That night, Mona found it difficult to sleep, after her training she returned to join the others but said nothing about what she was feeling, yet there were times she felt like screaming as Tyroth was still talking about his parents arriving the next day and Amber was talking about how they were going to be a family again at Christmas after everything they went through.

She was pleased for the dragon and she did feel ashamed of herself for feeling such things, she didn't hate Tyroth or that fact that he had his family back, she was sure that the other Mutopians and even Sephie felt some envy that they had never reunited with their families, but she could tell they didn't feel what she did, at least on her level.

Yet despite her feelings, she tried not to let it interfere with the fact that there was a lot to do in Mutopia for Christmas.

* * *

Many plans had been made for the following night, especially as it two days before Christmas Eve.

Louie the Chef had cooked up many treats and meals ready for their feasts, Tyroth had even persuaded the giant cockroach mutant if he could help with whipping up a few foods of his own.

"Everything has to be perfect!" the excited Dragon mutant had said as he provided a list of foods he wanted to cook.

Mona had recognised many of the foods on his list, as he had made her and the turtles those dishes last year when he and Sephie had spent the first half of Christmas in the lair back in New York.

One she remembered was a rice pudding with an almond in the middle. A pudding that Tyroth said was that one found the almond, that they would be lucky, and that year, She and Raphael had been the lucky ones to get the almond, or rather, Raphael had swallowed his and almost choked on it!

Just thinking of that incident made her chuckle slightly as well as push away any dark thoughts within.

Yet seeing the lists of food Tyroth had that he wanted to cook, she couldn't help but think of when she used to help her parents prepare dinner and treats for Christmas, especially when making gingerbread men or edible tree decorations.

Looking up at Amber and Tyroth, she kept feeling like a balloon that has gone pop, yet she tried to keep focused, there was so much to do.

* * *

As well as preparing for the feasts, many of the residents had decided to put a choir together to sing some Christmas carols and there was even going to be a couple of discos.

Sephie had convinced Mona to sing in the choir to which the lizard lady agreed and they had decided amongst everyone else in the choir to sing some songs and who would sing some solos.

Mona was lucky enough to get given a couple of solos, and she promised she was practice hard to get ready.

Yet afterwards, Mona didn't feel like singing, after supper she had decided to get an early night, but she didn't get a chance to properly think as Raphael decided to join her. In a way it was a blessing as being with Raphael took her mind off her dark thoughts and luckily Raphael didn't notice the way she was feeling as they had made love that night.

* * *

But now her mate was sleeping next to her, and she was awake.

Mona looked across to Raphael who was laying on his shell and one arm flung over his head, Mona smiled softly at how cute he looked, she placed a couple of fingers on his plastron and trailed her fingers on it, luckily Raphael was so fast asleep he didn't feel her fingers.

Mona lay back down and watched her lover's chest move up and down, she watching the rhythm of his breathing gave her some form of comfort and she closed her eyes again.

Finally after a few minutes, Mona finally felt the sleep take over.

* * *

But the silence of sleep didn't last, as Mona soon felt light invade her eyes, opening them carefully she soon found herself in a place she hadn't seen in so long and the smell of roses filled her nose.

Sitting bolt upright, she soon saw she was in her own room! Her room in Winsconsin! Her heart beating fast, Mona lifted her hand to touch her face then saw it was flesh and pink!

Throwing off her duvet she soon realised she wasn't scaly anymore and she had no tail.

Running to her bedside mirror, she saw her face, no scaly, no slits for a nose, but rather her own nose with her high cheekbones.

"The hell...?" she touched her face over again and tried to make sense of what was going on.

Just then, she heard voices.

"Mona! Mona, honey!" Mona turned to the door and her face lit up, hearing that voice, it could only be one person.

"Mom!" she cried, tears filled her eyes, she missed her parents so much "Mom!" she ran for the door and pulled her dressing gown on as she did, "Mom! Dad! Jake! Callum!"

She pulled open her bedroom door and ran outside, she looked around the hallway, it was the same hallway she knew in her human days, yet she couldn't see her family anywhere.

"Mom?" she called "Mommy?" she walked around and kept calling "Dad? Jake? Callum? Where are you guys?"

Mona felt a niggling feeling in her stomach, at first it had been excitement, but now it was fear, something didn't feel right.

"Mom...dad...Jake...Callum?" Mona called again, she walked over to the sitting room door and placed her hand on the doorknob "Mom...? Are you there?"

She pushed open the door, yet no soon did she do so than she found herself in an alleyway.

"What the fuck?" she thought as she stepped through it "What's going on?"

* * *

As Mona walked into the alleyway, she looked down at her clothes and found herself wearing a pink dress and dark pink cardigan.

No sooner did she see her dress then look up at the alley did she realise what was going on and she quickly turned away to walk back to the house, but she was soon greeted by a graffiti wall.

"No!" she thought "Oh God! No no, no, no, no!" she ran to the wall and placed her hands on it, as if by sheer will the door would appear and she could escape, but she couldn't.

She then heard sinister laughter.

Turning around, Mona held up her hands ready to fight.

"You won't take me this time..." she thought as she gritted her teeth "You won't...you won't take me..."

Her eyes darted around as she heard the laughter get louder, her heart pounded in her chest so hard it hurt.

Just then, she saw some figures coming towards her in the steaming alleyway, she clawed her hands and lifted one foot, remembering her kung fu training.

"Bastards..." she hissed, "I beat you once...I will do it again!"

* * *

Before long, the shadows turned to full figures and she soon saw the Purple Dragons appear, all sporting street wear and adorned with their purple dragon tattoos.

All of them had that hungry look in their eyes and all had their weapons drawn, whether it be pipes, poles, knives, guns and chains.

"Looks like we got some action boys!" one of them said, his eyes glowing red as he spoke.

"Oh yeah!" said a second "We've had a rough day, and it looks like some good lucks finally come!"

Mona felt sick to the stomach as she heard those monsters speak, as well as feel scared.

"Come on..." she snarled "I'll rip off all your dicks! Make you all useless to women!"

"I think you're out of luck bitch!" said one of the other Purple Dragons "There's one of you, and quite a few of us!"

The gang smirked and stepped towards Mona who still kept her hands and foot up to fight.

"Get her!" shouted the leader and at once the gang leapt at Mona, who bravely tried to fight back.

But as Mona tried to fight, she soon realised that she couldn't fight them all on her own and they all seemed to overpower her.

"No!" she screamed "You won't take me! You won't fucking take me!"

She continued to punch and kick but the gang laughed as her strikes and kicks didn't seem to hurt them, and before long they soon overpowered her and pushed her to the floor laughing and jeering.

"No!" Mona screamed as she kicked and punched despite being held down and the gang tearing at her clothes and scratching her skin "NO! NO! NOOOOOO...!"

* * *

Mona sat up with a start, she was drenched in sweat and she breathed heavily, blinking her eyes she found herself back in her and Raphael's guest room in Mutopia.

Rubbing her scaly forehead she taking a few breathes, she felt the tears sting her eyes.

She thought she had banished those nightmares away years ago, yes the memories were painful, but she thought that with the love and support of those close to her, her mate, her new family and friends, she had let them go.

Digging her fingertips into her head, Mona gritted her teeth and tried to clear her mind.

"What is wrong with me?" she thought.

She looked back at Raphael, he was still sleeping soundly, and hadn't even flinched when she had woken up.

Sighing and not wanting to wake her love and worry him, Mona pulled her robe on and crept to the door. She decided to take a little walk and maybe splash her face with cold water as she was feeling very heated.

Walking outside the room, she sighed softly as she felt the cool air, she took a few steps past the other bedrooms quietly, she was thankful she had intense ninja skills, for she didn't want to wake anyone.

She soon came to a stop by a small Christmas tree in the hallway and leaned against the wall. She ran her hand over her messy hair and tried to think.

"Why the hell am I feeling this way? And why have my nightmares come back?"

Deep down she did know why she was feeling that way, she knew she felt angry and resentful, she had kept pushing it down all day and it could feel it resurfacing again.

"I can't feel this way..." she whispered "I was happy for Tyroth! I was! And I still am! I just...I just wish I had the same luck...I'd...I'd give anything to see my family again...even if it is for just a short time...just to tell them I love them...and they're in my heart..."

* * *

"Mona..."

Mona almost had a heart attack and she looked up to see Sephie standing nearby and looking half asleep.

"Sephie!" cried Mona "You scared me..."

"Sorry..." said Sephie walking over to the lizard lady "I was coming out of the toilet and I saw you...are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Mona lied "I'm just...I just had a bad dream is all...thought I'd come out here and clear my thoughts."

Sephie looked at Mona and sighed. She had seen that look before, it was when she and Mona first met in New York, after the lizard lady had tried to attack her thinking her to be a clone created by Dr Arden, then eventually they decided to talk and Sephie had convinced Mona to open up to her.

"Mona..." she said "Something's troubling you isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Mona.

"I can tell when something's bothering you." Said Sephie "I know you well...I remember you being like this when we first met...what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." said Mona.

"Mona..." Sephie sighed "Please...don't shut anyone out...it's not good for you...remember what happened to Leo..."

"I know Sephie!" said Mona in an agitated tone "But please...I'm just...I really don't want to talk...I'm too tired..."

"But Mona..." said Sephie "I said I'd be here for you...and I want to be! I'm your friend! You do trust me don't you?"

"I do!" said Mona "I do Sephie!" she placed her hands on Sephie's shoulders "But please...respect my decision when I say I just want to be left alone for now...when I want to speak I will..."

Sephie looked into Mona's blue eyes and sighed again in defeat.

"Okay Mona..." she said "But please...please don't keep things bottled up...we're your friends...we want to be there for you..."

"I know..." said Mona "I appreciate it..." she let go of Sephie and began to return to her room "Goodnight Sephie...we got a lot to do tomorrow."

Sephie watched Mona return to her room.

"Night Mona..." she said softly "Hope you sleep okay..."

She watched Mona return to her room, then walked to her own, troubled thoughts filling her head.

 **Seems the thoughts are getting to Mona harder than we thought, and she's even refusing to talk to Sephie about it now.**

 **Note: The events that are mentioned in this chapter come from the fics 'Fury Within Her' 'A Warrior's Journey' and 'Mutant Vigilanties'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** **Some elements in this chapter come from Tyroth's Darkstorm's fic 'Memories of the Lost' go to his FF page or browse my Favouraites to read it, or you may not understand some parts in his chapter.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Christmas Guests**

The next day, Sephie found it hard to focus as they finished the final preparations for the arrival of Tyroth's parents. As she helped set up some extra tables ready for their first Christmas Buffet, she saw Mona who seemed to be in a world of her own as she was helping Cam the Rhino and Barry the Warthog set up the Boom boxes and other equipment so they could play music.

"I wish you could talk to me Mona…" Sephie thought "I told you before you could trust me, somethings really on your mind, and you got to say it before you hurt yourself!"

* * *

As she was away with her thoughts, her tail bumped into someone behind her, snapping her from her daydream with a start.

"Hey!" she turned to see Sarah go flying as she was carrying a plate of gingerbread that Tyroth had cooked earlier, everyone turned to look and cried out in fear as the gingerbread went flying, but Michelangelo did a forward roll and grabbed the plate for quickly catching the gingerbread and not dropping one bit.

At once everyone cheered and Michelangelo proudly took a few bows.

"Nice catch Mikey!" said Donatello.

"Well done!" said Mona with a smile at her adopted baby brother.

"yeah!" good work!" said Leonardo.

"Way da go Mikey!" said Raphael.

"It seems you have been paying attention in your training my son." Said Splinter "This pleases me greatly."

"Heh! It was nothing!" said Michelangelo proudly "The gingerbread is safe and sound!"

"Wow!" Kate said in an amazed voice "Great reflexes!"

"Thanks!" said Michelangelo "I'm some turtle aren't I?"

"That you are!" said Kate with a wink as well as a slight blush.

A laugh then made her eyes narrow and she saw Percy puckering his lips and he looked ready to tease her, to which Kate bared her fangs, but Tyroth snorted as if telling to him quit it and Percy shut up straight away.

Michelangelo then put the gingerbread on one of the tables, and he walked away grinning, still proud of himself and several other Mutopians patting him on the shell.

"What's with you Sephie?" asked Sarah in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Cat girl." Said Sephie "Didn't mean to knock you off balance there….two and a half miles away…"

"More than two and a half!" said Jack "More like ten!"

"Guess I was too busy thinking about Santa!" said Sephie as she forced a laugh, she didn't want to tell the others about Mona's feelings, she wanted to keep it confidential.

"I'll try again with you Mona…" Sephie thought to herself, "I will…I can't let you be alone in this…"

* * *

The morning passed quickly, and soon everywhere was set up for the first Christmas Party. Splinter and George did an inspection and they nodded in satisfaction.

"The place looks excellent!" said George with a smile "Especially with our guests coming!"

Tyroth and Amber grinned at each other.

"Mom and dad will love this!" said Amber "And it's gonna be our first Family Christmas in so long!"

Tyroth felt a few tears in his eyes as he thought of the Christmases he had with his family, and of course when Sephie started joining them in their traditions, and then of course the time when things changed and he and Sephie became what they were now.

"It's like good lucks come my way Jen-Jen." He said "Well, not in the way I imagined, or in the way I wanted...but it did!"

"Everything happens for a reason hun!" said Sephie "It was a traumatizing time...and I'm sure you would give anything for it to have been different...but...in a way...things worked out!"

"No shit Sephie!" said Kate "Tyroth's one lucky guy!"

"Hopefully some of us will share his luck one day." Jack said "Wishful thinking!"

The other Chicago Knight's nodded in agreement.

* * *

As Jack mentioned that, Mona felt her stomach twinge again, and she ground her teeth slightly.

The whole morning, people were talking to Tyroth and Amber about their parents coming, and the resentment within her was getting stronger and stronger.

She wasn't sure if she would be able to focus or even enjoy herself once Tyroth and Amber's parents arrived, she had managed to keep her focus in check, and even hidden from the ever suspicious Splinter and even Leonardo, but how long now, she wasn't sure.

As she was thinking, she caught Sephie's eye, but she quickly looked away from the Gecko.

Sephie narrowed her eyes.

"Something defiantly is getting to Mona!" she thought, "I'm sure of it!" she looked back at Tyroth and Amber who were still talking excitedly about their parents coming, and soon the penny dropped.

"I knew it!" she thought "She must be upset that Tyroth and Amber's parents are coming...and she still misses her family!"

She looked back at Mona again who was talking to Raphael, she chewed her lip and began to think.

"I know Christmas isn't an easy time for her sometimes..." she thought "Especially when she told me that she spent two Christmases alone...but...she did find happiness with the turtles...and last year we did a great job with the pantomime we put on! But that niggling feeling she said she felt, it's never gone away...well...it never did for any of us..."

She was lost in her thoughts, she looked around at the other Chicago Knights, all of them were talking excitedly and some were helping themselves to some of the food on the tables.

"We've all dealt with our trauma...and helped each other...and in a way we're one big family! So I guess we found it a little easier to cope...but Mona..." she swallowed hard and looked at the floor.

* * *

"Sephie?"

The gecko was brought out of her thoughts by Tyroth.

"Hey, babe? You okay?"

Sephie looked up at her dragon mate and looked over at Mona again then back at him.

"Is everything alright?" asked Tyroth "You seem distracted today."

"I'm okay!" said Sephie, she checked to see if Amber was nearby, but luckily the marine iguana had gone over to talk to Tania the Panda. "I'm just...well...slightly worried about Mona."

Tyroth looked up at the Lizard Lady and frowned at first wondering what could be wrong, but then after a few seconds he began to realise.

"Oh shit..." he said softly "It's because..."

"Yeah..." said Sephie "At least that's my gut feeling..."

"Damn..." said Tyroth "I should have known..." he looked towards the door wondering when his parents would arrive, he knew it wouldn't be long.

"Baby," said Sephie "Mona wouldn't want you to not enjoy yourself on her account! After you and your family we reunited, she was very happy for you! It's just this time of year can surface some bad memories...because of what happened and all..."

"She never likes to speak about it." Said Tyroth "And I can understand why...it's not the sort of thing you'd bring up in civilised conversation, even the Chicago Knights and the rest of Mutopia don't know the full story of what happened."

"I tried to talk to her earlier." Said Sephie "But she didn't want to talk, I'm really concerned...if she doesn't talk about her feelings...maybe something bad might happen...like what happened with Leo!"

Tyroth nodded in agreement, even though they hadn't met the turtles during that time, they had heard the story and it made them both shiver to think about.

"We'll just have to see how it goes." Tyroth said.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Sephie said "But don't hold back on anything hun..."

* * *

Tyroth was about to reply when suddenly Cam and Barry came to the entrance of the hall grinning.

"Tyroth! Amber!" they said "Look whose here to see you!"

Tyroth and Amber looked up and they soon saw their parents Richard and Erica walk in, both wearing coats and half covered in snow.

"Raymond! Jennifer!" they cried.

"Mom! Dad!" Amber cried quickly bounding over to her parents almost knocking Sharky and Jack over in the process, as soon as she reached them she threw her arms around them and hugged them close.

Tyroth followed suite quickly and briefly forgetting what he and Sephie were talking about and embraced his parents and sister close.

"Missed you so much!" cried Tyroth "Been waiting for this day to come forever!"

"We're so happy to be here!" Erica said "And the place looks amazing!"

"Thanks!" said Tyroth "Well, tell that to everyone here! They did all the hard work!"

"That we did!" said Michelangelo with a grin "Nice to see you again Mr and Mrs Ottosen!"

"Nice to see you too Michelangelo!" said Richard "And you lot too!" he nodded at the turtles, Splinter and Mona who smiled and said hello back.

* * *

At once everyone gathered around to say hello and Merry Christmas to Richard and Erica who greeted them all with enthusiasm.

Mona kept a frozen smile on her face as she greeted the Ottosens, although her appearances said she was happy, deep down she kept wishing with all her soul that her own family would have been able to join them.

"If only mom, dad, Jake and Callum could be here..." she thought "I'd give anything to see them again...anything...Even if it was just for a few minutes...just to say hello...happy Christmas...and that I love them...and I'm sorry..."

She watched as Amber and Tyroth talked excitedly to Erica and Richard about how things were going in Mutopia and how they had been working hard to keep the streets clean of crime, not just in Chicago but also in New York, as well as Amber's training with the Knights.

All the while the feeling in her heart and stomach hurt more, she couldn't deny she was jealous, even though she was happy for Tyroth that he got his family back, she couldn't help but think it was unfair that he got his family back and hers had no idea what happened to her and how they spent every Christmas, and practically every day wondering if she was alive, or if she would return home.

She remembered some time ago she saw a program on the TV about people who had gone missing which had featured her, and Tyroth and Sephie, in fact Tyroth and Sephie were there with her when she saw the show, and she had seen her devastated family talk about her and how her parents and brothers had said that every-time they heard the phone ring, or someone knock on the door, they either hoped or feared that it would be news about her.

"It's not fair..." she thought "Life's just no fair at all..." she sighed again and decided to try and join in the fun and push the feelings aside, but somewhere deep inside, she knew it was getting harder.

"Maybe a couple of glasses of mulled wine will help me relax..." she thought as she went to join Heather and Tania by the drinks bar, both mutants were already sipping the mulled wine and talking happily and Mona hoped she would soon get wrapped up in the party atmosphere, anything to keep her distracted.

 **Seems more fuel is being added to the fire here...Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:** **I don't own the lyrics in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Carol Concert**

Before long, the party was in full swing, Cam and Barry were playing DJ and playing all the Christmas hits as everyone danced, chatted together or ate from the unlimited buffet and drinks bar.

The Chicago Knights were either dancing or talking, even Kate and Percy had put their fighting aside and were happily talking with Tyroth's family.

Although they were told to quit their activities by Tyroth, Splinter and George since they had guests in Mutopia and if they did play up they'd be punished, so for the moment, everything was calm.

* * *

Richard and Erica were delighted that the whole of Mutopia was made up for their arrival and everyone was paying extra attention to make sure their room was made up nicely so they could put their belongings and presents for Christmas Day in there.

Jack and Tyroth then gave them a tour of Mutopia, Erica was overjoyed to see Tiana's salon and said she would book herself in there for a pampering before Christmas Day.

Richard was impressed with the dojo and how hard the Chicago Knights would train each day and the patrols they went on.

"I'm glad you, Sephie and Jennifer are safe here." Richard said as he sipped some beer, "You're very lucky!"

"I feel even luckier now you're here!" Tyroth replied as he ate some crisps from a paper plate "Christmas as a family once again!"

"After all we've been through!" smiled Richard "This is going to be a Christmas to remember!"

* * *

Just then, Barry picked up the microphone.

"Okay everyone!" he called out getting everyone's attention "Hope you're all having a good time?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted excitedly.

"Hey that was only a few of you!" Barry said "I said are you all having a good time!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted louder.

"Fantastic!" said Barry "Well, now we got a treat for you and in honour of our very special guests!" he nodded at Erica and Richard who laughed "We got some of our talented singers here to sing a few carols! So if everyone would like to sit quietly! We shall begin!"

Everyone cheered happily and all stood or sat down as the choir took their places in front of the DJ set.

Mona and Sephie stood together and held up their song sheets, they both giggled slightly at each other as they were both wearing bobble hats and scarves as well as holding a couple of lanterns.

Amongst them were some of the other Chicago Knights and residents of Mutopia, Leonardo and Donatello were there too, and young Sonia stood between the two lizards.

Cam then started the carol music and the choir began to sing.

First they sang ' _ **Once in Royal David's City**_ ' with Sephie and Mona singing the first verse as a solo, then they sang _**'I Saw Three Ships'**_ followed by _**'God Rest ye Merry Gentlemen' 'Silent Night' 'O Holy Night' 'Oh come all ye Faithful'**_ and many more.

Then a Christmas Song came up where Sonia sang the first solo, as the music began, Sonia stepped forward slowly and looked at Tyroth who smiled at her warmly, Sonia gripped her little lantern close and began to sing in a sweet voice:

 _ **Christmastime means laughter**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toboggans in the snow,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Carolling together**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With faces a-glow**_

 _ **Stockings on the mantel,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A wreath on the door**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And my Merriest Christmas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Needs just one thing more**_ _ **  
**_

Then the choir began to sing the chorus and Sonia looked at Tyroth as she sang as if to ask 'How did I do?' to which the Dragon winked and put his thumbs up making her smile.

 _ **Christmas Tree,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My Christmas Tree,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lit up like a star;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I see my Christmas tree,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can loved ones be far?**_

 _ **Christmas Tree, I'm certain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wherever I roam,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The glow from your branches**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Will light my way home.**_ _ **  
**_

Then Mona sang the next verse, as she did, her eyes glistened, and she kept her eyes on Raphael, Splinter and Michelangelo who were smiling proudly at her.

 _ **Ornaments collected**_ _ **  
**_ _ **From every Christmas night,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Memories reflected**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Through tinsel and light;**_

 _ **Gratefully we gather**_ _ **  
**_ _ **As ever before**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To rejoice in the season**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And sing out once more.**_

Then the rest of the choir began to sing the rest of the song. Raphael smiled proudly at his mate, and Sephie winked at Mona who smiled weakly back.

 _ **Christmas Tree,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My Christmas Tree,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lit up like a star;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I see my Christmas tree,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can loved ones be far?**_

 _ **Christmas Tree, I'm certain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wherever I roam,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The glow from your branches**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Will light my way home.**_ _ **  
**_

Then Sonia sang out the last part of the song:

 _ **It's Christmas!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's Christmas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'm going home!**_

As soon as the song was over, the whole hall erupted into wild applause. Tyroth went mad with cheering for Sonia's solo and Raphael and Michelangelo clapped and cheered louder for Mona's solo.

When the applause died down, the choir sang a few more carols then they began their final song:

 _ **Hark the herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!  
Peace on earth and mercy mild  
God and sinners reconciled"  
Joyful, all ye nations rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
With the angelic host proclaim:  
Christ is born in Bethlehem  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
Glory to the newborn King!**_

As the last carol was sung, everyone couldn't help but join in and many stood up to sing along

 _ **Christ by highest heav'n adored  
Christ the everlasting Lord!  
Late in time behold Him come  
Offspring of a Virgin's womb  
Veiled in flesh the Godhead see  
Hail the incarnate Deity  
Pleased as man with man to dwell  
Jesus, our Emmanuel  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!"  
**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hail the heav'n-born Prince of Peace!  
Hail the Son of Righteousness!  
Light and life to all He brings  
Ris'n with healing in His wings  
Mild He lays His glory by  
Born that man no more may die  
Born to raise the sons of earth  
Born to give them second birth  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
Glory to the newborn King!**_

* * *

When the concert finished and the choir had changed back into their normal clothes, everyone began to dance and laugh as Cam and Barry went back to being DJ, in fact Donatello went up to help as well as play a few records.

"So, how are things going for you, baby girl?" asked Erica as she stood with Amber by the Christmas Tree.

"It's going great!" said Amber "Well, I do kinda miss my old life as Jennifer, but I have a lot of friends here! Well, we were friends together before I mutated, well with my life in Chicago and all before..." she paused slightly "The whole incident."

Erica went pale as she remembered.

"It was a horrible time baby..." she said "I still have nightmares about it...and I do cry when I think of what that evil man did to you..."

"He will get his one day!" said Amber "Well, all the Chicago Knights want his head on a platter, well...Mona especially after all the stuff he did to her." She looked at Mona who was standing with Raphael and were talking to Jack and Sharky "...and to Ray-Ray..." she glanced at Tyroth who was with Richard, George and Splinter "And me..."

Erica held her daughter's scaly arm and nodded.

"I know sweet girl." She said "But remember despite what happened, we're all together again!"

* * *

As Erica and Amber continued to talk, Mona couldn't help but overhear the conversation they were having, and she soon saw Tyroth and Richard walk over to join them.

She soon stopped listening to Jack, Raphael and Sharky and began to listen to Tyroth's family talk together.

"I know what happened was dreadful..." said Tyroth "And I sometimes blame myself to the extent that I couldn't help you sooner..."

"Brother..." Amber started.

"But..." said Tyroth "I have to say...in a way...if Arashi and Dr Arden hadn't done what they did...maybe we wouldn't be here...right now!"

Erica, Richard and Amber stared at Tyroth in amazement as well as shock.

"What are you saying son?" asked Richard "You saying that what Arashi and Dr Arden did was a blessing in disguise?"

* * *

As Mona heard those words, her blood boiled.

"Blessing?" she seethed, "Blessing?" she gripped her wine glass and gritted her teeth, but she couldn't help but feel the anger rise within her.

And it didn't help as Tyroth kept talking.

"I know it sounds strange, but in a way...Dr Arden did bring us together again...as a family...although there are times I wish I could go back in a machine and prevent everything that happened to you...but I can't..."

"We know Ray-Ray." Said Amber "But think of the now! And the now is we're together again!"

"Yeah!" said Tyroth "Together again! A family again!" he held up his drink "So I guess I should say...thank you Arashi and Arden!"

"Like mum used to say!" said Amber as she raised her own glass "Everything happens for a reason! So I guess those evil bastards did us a favour!"

"To us!" said Tyroth with a grin.

It was at that moment than Mona could stand it no longer, she turned to Tyroth and his family and glared.

"So...those evil men did you a favour huh?" she snarled.

Tyroth turned to Mona in shock.

"Huh?" he asked as he caught her eye.

Mona was seething.

"Those monsters did you a favour huh?" she snapped at Tyroth and Amber "Then maybe you should write them a card to day thanks!"

Tyroth, Amber, Erica and Richard were shocked at Mona's outburst, but they didn't get a chance to say anything until Mona brought her glass of wine to her mouth, downed it, placed it harshly on a nearby table and strode out of the room.

Tyroth's eyes widened.

"What the...?" he said.

"What's gotten into Mona?" asked Amber.

"Is she okay?" asked Erica, Richard just looked confused.

"I'll handle this." Tyroth said, he looked around the room, he saw Mona's tail whip out the door and he went to follow her.

Luckily, the others hadn't noticed, not even the turtles as they were so busy either dancing, drinking, eating or socialising, so he decided to try and defuse the situation without causing a stir.

As he followed Mona, Amber also went with him, and Sephie, who also noticed the situation, also followed.

"Oh man..." Sephie thought with dread "I was fearful this would happen..."

 **Uh oh...looks like the bombs gone off within Mona...what will happen next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING:** **Contains strong language and some sensitive content.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Anger Unleashed**

Mona walked out of the room, the tears started to fall and she began to stride through the decorated halls to go back to her and Raphael's room to have a quiet cry, she couldn't bear being in the same room as Tyroth and Amber's parents and seeing all the family love as well as hear what Tyroth had said about Arashi and Dr Arden.

"There's no thanks to those monsters!" she sobbed, "They ruined lives! They tortured me! Stole Tyroth's DNA, hurt Jen...They're worse than the fiends that took my life! How can Tyroth even think about thanking them!?"

* * *

As she walked towards the residential area, she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Mona!"

Mona recognised Tyroth's voice but she kept walking.

"Mona! Wait up!" Tyroth called again and Mona soon felt his huge hand on her shoulder.

The lizard lady turned around to face the red dragon mutant, her eyes blurred from the tears she cried.

"WHAT!?" she barked.

Tyroth jumped at Mona's outburst, he had seen her mad, but never aimed at him.

"Mona! Please….can't you tell me what's going on?" asked Tyroth.

"As if you didn't know!" Mona screamed "I heard what you said! You thank Arashi and Dr Arden!? After what evil things they did!?"

"Mona!" said Tyroth "I didn't mean that! All I was saying was that these events just happened to bring my family together! Even if I wished things had been different! I was being sarcastic about saying thanks to them!"

"Oh well isn't that great(!)" Mona spat "You got your family back because of the men who tortured and experimented on me and you! And almost killed Jen! Maybe I should let them know where my family is! Then maybe we can share your luck at being reunited with them!"

"Hey! Don't say things like that!" Tyroth shouted "That's going too far!"

"Too far?" Mona yelled "Too far?"

"Mona!" the furious Lizard Lady soon heard Sephie and Amber's voice and she saw the gecko and marine iguana run over as well.

"Guys!" cried Amber "What's going on!?"

Tyroth and Mona looked towards Amber and Sephie.

"Stay out of this!" Mona said sternly.

"Mona!" Sephie cried as she ran over, ignoring the Lizard Lady's words "What's gotten into you!?"

Mona glared at Sephie.

"Isn't it clear to you?" she asked "It seems your lover is grateful to Arashi and Dr Arden that he has his family back!"

Sephie looked shocked.

Amber quickly cut in "Well...he was just saying that everything happens for a reason! Even if what happened is something we wished didn't!"

Mona said nothing, she just breathed heavily.

"A reason...?" she gasped, almost too angry to speak.

"It was horrible time Mona!" said Sephie "But Tyroth and Amber have a point! Everything happens for a reason!"

"You don't understand!" Mona shouted "You don't understand! Neither of you!"

"What do you mean we don't understand?" retorted Sephie "Of course we do! We know you're upset!"

"So you see my point?" asked Mona as the tears continued to flow.

"We know you're upset Tyroth has his family again! And almost all of us wish we could share the same luck! I sure as hell do!"

Amber nodded in agreement.

"You're not the only one suffering Mona!" she said.

Mona turned away from Amber and more tears fell.

"None of you have suffered what I have!" she shouted "None of you! I despise Arashi and Dr Arden for what they did to me! To you Tyroth! And to you Amber! What they did was evil! Cruel! Disgusting and unforgivable!"

"We know!" said Tyroth "We know how you feel...and I never said I genuinely thank those monsters! They did despicable things! Yet through all that...something good came out of it!"

"Yeah!" said Sephie "Think about it Mona! After what happened to you, it was horrible! And I said it myself I could never have gone through what you did! But after all that...look where you are now! And all you have now!"

* * *

Mona stood silent for a moment, and the three mutants wondered if they had gotten through to her in a way and their words to her had sunk in.

But when Mona looked up, they saw in her eyes more fury.

"Maybe I should send a few thank you cards to the Purple Dragons too!" Mona snarled in a low tone "After they raped and practically murdered me!"

Amber's jaw dropped and a few tears erupted from her eyes at Mona's outburst.

"Mona..." Tyroth started.

"Those bastards ruined my life!" Mona screamed "And they paid with their blood! I'll never see my family again! And even if I did get lucky to see them again, they would see a monster!"

* * *

After listening to Mona's words, Sephie could stand it no longer.

"What the fuck Mona?" she cried angrily "What's wrong with you?"

Mona looked at Sephie again.

"You don't know?" shouted Mona "You really don't know? My best friend who I confide in doesn't know how really I feel?"

"Mona!" Sephie yelled "This isn't fair!"

"Fair!?" Mona screamed "I'll tell you what's not fair! Being snatched from the ones I love! Raped! My virginity taken by force by a gang of evil thugs then they dumped me in the sewer for dead!"

As Mona screamed, Amber's eyes widened and more tears fell, not just because of Mona's words, but it was the first time she heard how Mona was mutated.

"Mona!" Sephie screamed back "You're not the only one whose not got her family here, you know! I miss mine too!"

"At least you had Tyroth!" Mona shouted "The whole of Mutopia to comfort you! I had no-one! For two whole fucking years I had no-one! You can't understand and you never will!"

"Mona..."

"No!" Mona shouted "Just leave me alone!" she then turned on her heel and ran off towards the residential area leaving Tyroth, Amber and Sephie dumbstruck.

"Oh shit..." said Tyroth.

"Dammit..." Sephie cursed.

Amber meanwhile stood there staring at where Mona had stormed off.

Sephie looked at the marine iguana and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Amber..." she said.

"Jen-Jen?" Tyroth said as he looked at his sister.

Amber's eyes were filled with tears as she had tried to take in what Mona had said before she stormed off.

"What...what happened to her?" she asked in a small voice.

Tyroth sighed sadly.

Sephie looked at where Mona had vanished to and looked at Tyroth and Amber.

"I don't think Mona's going to want to talk for a while." She said "We better leave her be...when she's ready we'll try and talk to her."

"That is if she wants to talk..." said Tyroth with a sigh.

Sephie looked saddened.

"Come on..." she said "Let's go sit down...we'll explain everything Amber..." she then lead Amber to a bench.

As the girls sat down, Tyroth looked towards where Mona had vanished and shook his head sadly, feeling hurt from the Lizard Lady's harsh words, but a little guilty as well.

* * *

Mona soon arrived at her and Raphael's room, she slammed the door and collapsed on the bed sobbing her heart out.

She stayed there for several minutes, but despite crying and screaming into her pillow, she couldn't shake the feeling of anger, devastation and disappointment within her, she wanted something more to help shake away the feeling inside.

Looking up from her pillow, she could see her fans on the dressing table next to Raphael's sai.

Her anger was soon fuelled to the want and desire to go out and fight crime in Chicago, that was what normally made her feel better, that or some training in the dojo, yet she felt that punching bags and straw dummies wouldn't curb her negative feelings.

Standing up and wiping her eyes, Mona walked to the wardrobe and pulled out her leather one piece and long coat.

She took off her normal ninja gear and got dressed, making sure her tail was hidden up the coat, she also put on a scarf and gloves as well as her black cowl to cover her face.

She then thought of Tyroth, Amber and Sephie and whether they would try and talk to her, or find her after her outburst.

"If they have any sense..." she thought as she pulled on some long boots "They'll leave me alone to cry...and won't even know I'm not here...and if luck is on my side...I'll sneak back into Mutopia without them ever knowing I was gone, I know most of Chicago now especially with the patrols we've been on whilst staying here."

* * *

Now fully dressed, Mona picked up her fans then walked back to the door then towards where the exit was, she knew all the Mutopians would be at the party so no-one would be at the entrance and stop her.

Making sure her scarf was tightly wrapped around her neck and her cowel was over her face, Mona walked to the entrance of the sanctuary and into the dark rocky tunnel to head to the surface.

 **So Mona's exploded on Tyroth, Sephie and Amber, and now she's left the sanctuary! Very unwise considering her state right now!**

 **What will happen next! Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Alone in Chicago**

After a few minutes, Mona soon arrived at the surface, no sooner did she do so than she felt the icy cold air on her cheeks and the breeze swept over her like a wave.

The sky was black and only a few stars could be seen through the light pollution and the snow fell lightly through the sky.

As the snow fell around her, Mona felt a sense of freedom being outside in the bitter cold. After feeling suffocated in the sanctuary she felt she could breathe and think clearly.

Looking back at the entrance of Mutopia, Mona made sure no-one was watching her, and she began to walk into the snowy city.

* * *

Back in Mutopia, Tyroth and Sephie had finished telling Amber the story of Mona's mutation.

"Oh god…" Amber said as tears fell from her eyes, "What…what monsters….fiends…."

Sephie and Tyroth nodded sadly.

"It's all true." Sephie said with a slight sniffle "She told me first thing when I met her…well…after we got to know each other first…"

"I know things were difficult at Christmas for some people less fortunate than the common man, and boy…the Christmases we spent without you Ray-Ray…" said Amber "They were just torture…we never felt like celebrating, all we could think about was you and Lizzie…mum was always crying…and dad…he never knew what to do…." she looked at Sephie who sighed sadly at the mention of her old name when she was human.

"But what Mona went through…after being attacked and raped…then spending two long lonely years alone." Amber continued "I never…I just…"

"It's okay sis." Tyroth soothed "You weren't to know…and Mona doesn't like to talk about it…and for good reason."

"You think she'll be okay?" asked Amber in a worried voice.

"I don't know…" said Tyroth swallowing hard "I've never seen her so upset like this before…"

"She was out of order though." Said Sephie, "The way she spoke to you and Amber like that, despite understanding how she feels, even if she doesn't see it." She flinched slightly, she hated saying such things about her best friend, her honoured sister almost, but she hated what Mona had said, and she knew Tyroth and Amber didn't deserve it.

Tyroth sighed, he was still feeling hurt by Mona's words, but he didn't feel angry, just worried and concerned, and he wanted to talk to the Lizard Lady.

"Tyroth, honey?" asked Sephie looking at her lover.

"What are you thinking brother?" asked Amber.

"I don't want to leave Mona alone with her dark thoughts girls." Said Tyroth "I feel I should do something…say something….talk to her, try and make her see sense."

"Maybe we should tell Master Splinter, or Leonardo?" asked Sephie "They might be able to get her to see clearly."

"No…" said Tyroth "This is something I should do, I upset her and I intend to make things right again."

"Tyroth, it wasn't your fault!" said Sephie "You didn't make Mona upset, you never intentionally hurt her!"

"I know." Said Tyroth "But I still feel I should try and make things better with her, then we can carry on and enjoy Christmas like we planned!"

Sephie and Amber looked at each other then at Tyroth, from the look in the red dragon's eyes, it seemed nothing was going to make him change his mind.

"Okay Tyroth…" said Sephie "But…if all else fails, we better get Master Splinter in on this…"

"Very well Sephie." Said Tyroth, he then began to head towards the residential areas to look for Mona.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona made it to the main part of the city, the wind blew her hair about and the cold nipped at her scaly skin.

She could see the festive lights from the main street all lit up as well as the last minute Christmas shoppers rushing around.

Mona tightened her scarf and pulled some of her hair in front of her eyes so no-one could see her scaly forehead.

Then feeling bold, Mona walked into the busy city, keeping her head down and making sure her tail curled right under her long coat.

She knew she was taking a dangerous risk since the wind could blow up her coat and her tail would be exposed or her cowel would blow off exposing her face.

But as she walked, people just passed her, either carrying heavy bags, held up umbrellas against the falling snow or talked on their mobiles, all unaware of the mutant lizard walking among them.

Also as Mona passed some shops, she heard some people singing carols for charity and every so often, passers by would place quarters in their collection boxes and some children were having a snowball fight or building some snowmen.

Mona couldn't help but feel saddened; it had been so long since she walked amongst the humans. Sure she had worn clothes to walk in exposed parts of New York, but only when she and the turtles were infiltrating Purple Dragon nests.

Looking around at the city, she started to remember when she used to go Christmas shopping with her parents and brothers.

As a child, she used to stand by the shop windows and look at the decorations and the many gifts on display whilst her parents shopped.

She remembered the nights they would buy the Christmas tree and carry it home then she and her brothers would sort the decorations and start putting them on the tree, and then they would give her the honour as the eldest to put the star on top of the tree.

The falling snow reminded Mona of her old home in Winsconsin, how it was snow heavily most Winters, and she and her brothers would play for hours outside, having snowball fights and building snowmen until their parents called them inside to have tea and get warm by the fire.

She remembered taking her brothers when they were younger to see Santa, the way they would tug on her hands begging her to go faster so they could see Santa.

Mona smiled softly inside as she saw in her memory her brothers waiting in the grotto and as soon as they were called through by an elf, they would race in and glomp Santa before saying what they wanted for Christmas.

* * *

As Mona remembered that scene, she soon saw a mother walking with her two children, a boy and a girl.

Both young children were chatting happily and sounding very excited. Mona walked behind them and kept her head down as she listened to them talk, and she felt a twinge in her heart and stomach as memories of her family at Christmas returned to her.

"So we'll meet up with daddy in the restaurant in half an hour which gives us plenty of time to meet Father Christmas!"

"Horray!" squealed the little girl.

"Awesome!" cried the boy "I can ask him to get me that new Skateboard!"

"And I can ask for that new Doll's House!" added the little girl

"Of course sweetheart!" said the mother with a grin "You can ask him for whatever you wish! Because you two have been so good this year!"

The two children squealed again in happiness, and the mother laughed, but soon her laughter turned to alarm when a man suddenly cycled past on a bicycle and reached out for her handbag that was hanging on her side.

The two children screamed as the youth reached down and grabbed the bag, as he pulled; the woman was yanked forward into the oncoming traffic!

The children screamed in horror, and Mona looked up and saw the whole scene take place!

The bag thief was unable to get the bag but his actions were about to kill the woman as she fell into the traffic!

Quick as a flash, Mona dashed forward, grabbed the woman's coat and threw her back onto the pavement before a large truck appeared and almost knocked her down!

"Mummy!" the two children screamed in terror.

Mona looked at the woman who looked shocked but unhurt, and the boy and girl hugged her close sobbing.

Mona then looked up to see where the bag snatcher had run and her blood boiled, the perfect moment to unleash her anger and frustrations had arrived!

She looked back at the woman who nodded in thanks, to which Mona nodded back and raced off before the woman had a chance to say anything.

"Who was that?" the woman thought as she held her two children close.

* * *

Mona meanwhile ran down the pavement, she kept her eyes on the bag snatcher; she wasn't going to let him get away, not after what he tried to do.

"Those kids almost lost their mum!" she thought "Because of that bastard's selfish actions! Unforgivable!"

She barged passed people to get near the cyclist, and she soon saw him go down an alleyway.

"Big mistake pal!" she hissed, she ran down the alleyway and she saw the cyclist dismounting his bike and looking around.

"Hey!" Mona shouted over to him.

The cyclist turned to Mona and glared.

"The fuck?" he asked "What the hell do you want?"

"A few words!" Mona said walking over, "I saw what you tried to do to that woman and her kids!"

"So what?" asked the thief "I tried to grab her bag! Stupid cow had it strapped tightly!"

"You almost killed her!" Mona shouted "Her and her kids! And you'll pay for that!"

"Oh really?" said the thief as he took out some guns under his coat, and whose gonna make me?"

Mona narrowed her eyes and took off her own coat before taking out her fans.

"I shall!" she hissed as she flicked her fans open, as she did they made a swishing noise showing how sharp the blades were.

"Hmpph!" the thief said "I'm not scared of fans!"

"You will learn!" Mona hissed as she held up her weapons.

"Very well then…" said the thief; he then began to fire off several rounds at her.

But Mona moved quickly and began to run from side to side so the bullets would miss her, she then went for the thief and began to slash with her fans, she knew the thug would run out of bullets soon if he kept firing and hoping to hit the target. Her hunch proved right as he soon ran out of bullets.

* * *

As she got near him, the thug threw away his empty guns and drew a large knife to which he began to slice and dice at her.

As he did, Mona deflected and clashed her fans with his knife, as well as dodged any attacks he made at her.

"I'll cut you up bitch!" the thug shouted "Cut you up good!"

"Not before I slice your throat!" Mona hissed as she sliced his jacket with her fan and blood erupted from it making the thug scream.

As he paid attention to his wound, Mona did a kick and sent him flying into the wall.

The thug gasped as the breath was knocked out of him then looked up as Mona grabbed his throat and held her fan to his face.

"Any last words?" she asked.

The thug looked at her, and then he smirked, which made Mona uneasy.

"I have a few…" he said then looked upwards, Mona too looked up and what she saw made her blood run cold, up on the roof she saw several gangsters looking down at her, all with weapons drawn and soon some more thugs came out of the darkness of the alley.

"Shit…" she whispered softly.

"You see bitch…" said the thug, the smirk still on his face "You mess with the dog, you get the pack!" he then held up his mobile phone showing he must have alerted his gang and brought back up.

Mona in anger head butted the thug breaking his nose and knocking him out, then stood up with her fans drawn ready to take on the gang of thugs as they started to surround her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyroth made it to Mona and Raphael's room, the door was shut and the room was silent.

Tyroth gathered his courage as he got ready to face what could be a still furious Mona. He lifted his large paw and knocked softly but firmly.

Then he waited, but he heard nothing.

"Mona?" he called "Mona? It's me...Tyroth...can I come in?"

He waited again, but still...silence.

Frowning, Tyroth turned the knob and peeked inside expecting Mona to be crying on the bed or simply sitting in silence, yet he was greeted with an empty bedroom.

"Mona?" he called, he peeked in further and looked around, once again he saw the room was empty.

"Mona?" he called again, but realising the room was empty he stepped out again and looked into the hallway, he knew she wouldn't have gone in the other rooms since they belonged to others.

He then decided to check the dojo, knowing Mona, she was like Raphael and often went there to vent off steam.

As he went towards the dojo, Sephie and Amber joined him.

"You found Mona?" asked Sephie.

"No..." said Tyroth "She wasn't in her room, so I guessed she might be in the dojo."

Amber lead the way to the dojo and opened the door, but to their disappointment, she wasn't there.

"Damn!" said Tryoth "Where is she?"

"She's gotta be somewhere hun!" said Sephie "She can't have gone far."

"That's true." Said Amber "Come on, let's ask the others, someone's bound to have seen her!"

Tyroth agreed and followed them.

"I hope you haven't done anything stupid Mona..." he thought.

 **Oh dear! Looks like Mona's in serious trouble!**

 **Meanwhile Tyroth and the girls have noticed Mona's missing, how long will it take them to realize she's not in Mutopia?**

 **Find out next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE:** **Some elements in this chapter come from my earlier fic 'A Dangerous Captive' if you haven't read it, do so or you may not understand some parts in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Big Trouble**

Back in Chicago, Mona stood facing the thugs holding up her fans, she saw their weapons gleaming in the lights and she could see how sharp their knives were and her heart beat hard in panic, there were over fifteen of them and only one of her.

"Fuck…" she thought "Why did I choose to go out? Why did I get into a fight with Tyroth and Sephie and get myself into this mess?"

As she watched the thugs get closer, they all stared her up and down.

"You're in deep shit bitch!" the thugs jeered "We're gonna cut you up nice and good!"

Mona was terrified, she kept her eyes on the thugs and kept turning around to look at all angles, still keeping her weapons up, and her ears open for any slight movement.

She had taken down hordes of gangsters and Foot Ninja, but she always had back up, this time it was just her alone.

"Shit…" she thought "Come on Mona….focus….you can do it…" she glared and looked around trying to figure out her options, of course the thugs outnumbered her with their weapons, but they didn't have her kung fu and ninja training.

"Okay then…" she thought taking a few breathes "God be with me…"

She gritted her teeth and watched as the gang stopped for a second then someone shouted "Tear the bitch apart!"

On that order the gang went for the Lizard Lady and Mona stood her ground, yet she waited for the right moment and as a small group came towards her, she leapt into the air and landed on one thug's head sending him flying into his comrade.

Mona then did a somersault and landed before a couple of thugs who pulled out a couple of knives, but she leaned back on her tail and kicked her legs upwards disarming them and making the thugs cry out in shock.

Mona then did another flip then launched herself at the thugs making them fall backwards and they knocked over several of their friends like dominos.

"Yes..." she thought triumphantly then turned to the other gangsters who all looked worried yet held up their weapons to fight the lizard lady.

* * *

In Mutopia, Tyroth and Sephie made it back to the party and saw the turtles who were standing in a corner laughing and joking

"Oh man…" Sephie said in a worried voice "What will the others say?"

"Don't panic Sephie." Said Amber "They'll help! If their sister's upset they'll do all they can to help her!"

The turtles meanwhile had been completely oblivious to everything that had happened and were laughing and joking.

"It has to be said guys!" said Michelangelo as he glugged some punch "Mutopia do the best Christmas Parties!"

"You said it Mikey!" said Donatello "Certainly beats ours!"

"Just wait till they do New Year!" said Sharky as he walked over to join them "Then we'll show you a real party!"

"Awesome!" said Michelangelo "Can't wait!"

"It's a shame April and Casey had to miss this." Leonardo said.

"Yeah, shame." Raphael agreed "but there's always next year!"

The others agreed then they looked over to Tyroth who walked over to them looking flustered.

"Hey Big T!" said Michelangelo "What's up?"

"You guys seen Mona anywhere?" asked Tyroth.

The turtles looked confused.

"No…" said Donatello.

Raphael's eyes widened and he looked around expecting Mona to be around somewhere but he soon saw Tyroth was right, Mona was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like you can't keep track of your mate Raph!" said Jack in a jokey way to which Raphael glared at him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Leonardo suspiciously.

Tyroth bit his lip.

"Can we talk?" he asked gesturing to the door.

The turtles followed the dragon to the door and they stood in the hallway.

"What's going on T?" asked Donatello.

"What's happened to Mona?" asked Raphael, his voice was a slight snarl.

Tyroth looked nervous, but he swallowed his nerves and told the turtles everything in one long breath.

"She what!?" cried Leonardo.

"Oh no…" said Donatello.

Michelangelo and Raphael just stared at each other in shock.

"Damn!" cried Leonardo "Why didn't I see anything wrong?"

"She was good at hiding her feelings." Said Donatello "Very much like you Leo!"

"Well what are we waiting for!?" said Raphael "Let's go and find her!"

"We've already searched Mutopia!" said Amber "We checked her room, the dojo even the toilets; we don't know where she went!"

"There's someone else who will know!" said Tyroth "Hacker! He can check the cameras to see where she went!"

"Well come on then!" said Leonardo, he then turned to Donatello "Go and get Master Splinter!"

"On it Leo!" said Donatello as he went to look for Splinter.

* * *

In Chicago, Mona clashed her fans against the weapons of several thugs, even though she had knocked down a few, they were still strong in numbers against her and she knew she would soon tire out.

She didn't like the idea of running, but in this situation, she had to get out of the fight and flee.

"A warrior never runs!" she thought as she slashed her weapons at the thugs, "But what choice do I have? There's loads of them and one of me..."

She slashed her fan at one thug catching his wrist and making him drop his weapon, then she kicked another backwards.

As she did she tried to find a clear opening so she could run and the thugs couldn't follow her, she punched another thug in the face then saw an alleyway leading further into the city and into the darkness.

She slashed her weapon at other thug, but as she turned she suddenly felt a hand grab her hair and she was pulled back, then she felt a large hand punch her in the lower side followed by a sharp pain.

"Gotcha slut!" shouted a voice in her ear, then he pressed against her side further making the pain worse.

Mona cried out in pain, yet she moved quickly by elbowing him in the stomach then punching him in the face making him let go of her hair.

Then seeing her chance, she raced for the alleyway.

"Get her!" shouted the thug who got punched to which two thugs standing nearby went to chase Mona.

Yet Mona ran as fast as she could into the alleyway and vanished into the darkness.

"You let her go!" shouted the punched thug.

The thugs who attempted to chase Mona cursed until they suddenly saw a bright red trail of blood on the ground and one of them smirked.

"Hmmm, I think we won't have to worry..." said one of them "The bitch has left a trail!"

The thug looked at the trail and then at his hand and saw it too was soaked in blood.

"Very good..." he said in a dangerous tone and looking into the dark alleyway "Let's go...she can run...but she can't hide..."

* * *

Back in Mutopia, Hacker the Mutant Spider sat in his computer room checking through the CCTV images around Mutopia whilst the turtles, Sephie, Splinter, Tyroth and Amber watched worried.

Splinter was disappointed Mona had snapped at Tyroth and Amber, yet he did understand where she was coming from, he knew his adopted daughter's past and he guessed seeing Tyroth and Amber with her family sprouted some jealousy and longing for the same luck.

"I shall be having a few words with Monalisa." He said.

"You're not mad at her are you?" asked Sephie.

"No my child." Said Splinter "But I will be asking her a few questions about her behaviour."

"With these babies I installed!" he said proudly "We'll be able to see where anyone is! Well…almost!"

"Hope you don't use these to spy on people?" asked Amber in a firm voice.

"As if I would!" said Hacker "No way! I always respect privacy!" he turned to one TV screen and he soon saw a figure in black walking to the entrance.

"Hey wait a minute!" he said "Whose that?"

The turtles looked closer at the screen as Hacker played the image again.

"That's Mona!" Raphael cried out "That's what she wears in extremely cold weather or when we're infiltrating gangster nests in disguise!"

"And also the hair's a huge giveaway!" said Michelangelo "Only Mona has that mess of dark brown waves!"

"She's left Mutopia!" cried Tyroth, going pale as he saw where Mona went "Oh no! and in her state…she might be vulnerable!"

"Talk about calling the kettle!" said Sephie as she remembered when Tyroth had been captured by Dr Arden and she had tried to save him herself yet Mona had tried to stop her with the same preaching.

"Then we better go get her!" said Raphael "Before she hurts herself!" he turned to run but Leonardo stopped him.

"Wait Raph!" he said "We got to make a plan to find her and bring her back, Chicago's a huge city!"

"Not as huge as New York though!" said Donatello as he pulled out his shell-cell.

"What are you doing Don?" asked Tyroth.

"Seeing if I can see Mona's signal!" said Donatello "That is if she took her Shell-Cell with her."

"Good thinking Donnie!" said Leonardo.

Donatello pressed the tracking button on his shell cell and he soon saw a red flash on his phone.

"Got her!" he said "She's in Chicago!"

"Knew it!" said Tyroth "Come on! We better get her back! It's freezing cold out there! So if the thugs don't get her, the cold will!"

"Mona's a strong girl." Said Leonardo "She can take care of herself, but in extreme weather, she could be vulnerable!"

"Then let's go!" said Raphael "Hurry!" he then lead the way out of the room, the others running behind him.

 **Oh no! Mona did manage to get out of the fight...but...she's injured, yet how badly?**

 **It seems the others have realized she's missing, but will they find her?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Fallen**

In the dark alleyways, Mona staggered through the snow, her side hurt a lot and she felt the need to rest, but she could hear the thugs behind her, even though she couldn't see them, she knew they were on her tail and not far behind.

Looking back she saw the trail of blood behind her and she started to panic.

Looking down at her side she soon saw a switchblade sticking out of it and blood was erupting from the wound.

Mona soon realised the thug hadn't hit her; he had stabbed her and left the blade in her.

Feeling sick, Mona kept going, but she felt terrified, she knew she couldn't run fast and soon she'd bleed to death, her legs started to feel like they weighed a ton, and she felt faint.

She felt around for her Shell-Cell, maybe she could press the distress button and the turtles would come and find her, but to her horror, she soon realised that she had left the shell-cell in her coat, and she had thrown it off to fight!

Tears came to the Lizard Lady's eyes as she thought about the last things she had said to Tyroth, Amber and Sephie, oh how she regretted them now.

How she wished she could turn back time and say she was sorry.

But there was no good thinking that, what was done was done.

"Those thugs will find me…" she thought bitterly "They'll catch up with me soon…they'll find me bleeding to death….and they'll do many atrocities to me as I lie dying…."

She could only imagine what they would do with her once they caught up, the first time she was mutated, what happened before was brutal, but now the gang was larger, it was terrifying.

Mona then thought about the turtles and how none of them knew where she was. She thought of Raphael and the tears flowed, she'd never see him again.

"Oh Raph…." She sobbed "I'm so sorry…I'm sorry to leave you…I wish I hadn't been so stupid..." she staggered more, the pain in her side was growing more and more painful by the minute and she felt like she was going to collapse.

"Donny...Leo...Mikey..." she saw the faces of the other turtles and her heart hurt more than the wound in her side "Master Splinter..." she saw her adopted father and sensei and she cried more.

She soon heard the jeering and laughing of the thugs getting louder as they were following her blood trail "I don't want to go…." She whispered terrified "I don't want to leave…"

* * *

Just then, the heavens opened and a huge falling of snow appeared, Mona shivered as it fell around her, and began to cover the ground thickly. As it did, she noticed her footprints and the blood trail was getting covered by the snowfall.

A light of hope shone in Mona and she kept going, she had to find a place to hide, she kept going until she suddenly came to a nook in an alley behind some dustbins. As she did, she felt on the verge of collapsing, she quickly walked over to the nook and quickly curled up into a ball, hiding in the shadows of the dustbins.

The snow then fell harder and Mona soon saw her footprints and blood trail disappear completely, and she soon saw the thugs appear from behind a corner.

"Where did she go?" asked one of them as he looked around.

"Damned if I know!" said another holding up a bowie knife.

"Fuck!" said another "I was hoping to nail her good and hard for what she did! The little slut!"

Mona curled up even tighter and she felt terrified as well as furious as she heard what the third thug said.

"You idiots!" cried a forth voice, the lead thug and the one who stabbed Mona "You let her get away!"

"She can't have disappeared!" said the first one "Nor very far with that wound you gave her!"

"I lost my damned blade in her too!" the lead thug snarled "Fuck it! She'll freeze to death in this weather! With that wound, she can't get far!"

"Let's get out of here!" said the second thug "Before it gets any heavier!"

The others agreed and to Mona's relief, they left the area.

* * *

After they disappeared, Mona huddled tighter in the nook, the pain was becoming greater and greater and she was feeling so tired, she could barely feel the cold anymore, her fingers were so frozen, as were her feet and the rest of her body, she never imagined she would be sitting there alone at Christmas.

She remembered the story of the Little Match Girl hiding in a nook and trying to warm herself with the matches, yet she had none of her own.

She wrapped her tail around her, hoping to hold in what body heat she had in left, she was getting so sleepy.

"Raph…" she whispered "Leo…Donny…Mikey…." She repeated the names of her loved ones "Master Splinter…Tyroth….Sephie….I'm so sorry….please….don't hate me….I regret everything I ever said or did to hurt you….I wish I could turn back time….and realise….how foolish I was…."

The cold was taking over, she could barely feel her body, and she felt so tired, her body was crying out for sleep.

She closed her eyes and continued to keep repeating her loved one's names, as she did, she heard singing in her head.

" _If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me….time after time…._ "

Was she dreaming? Going mad with the cold? Or something else, but the singing sounded so clear and so sweet.

" _If you fall….I will catch you, I will be waiting…time after time…Time….after time….._ "

* * *

Mona opened her eyes again, she didn't feel any pain and she didn't feel cold, but rather at peace, she stood up and looked around, she was still in the nook, yet the snow was undisturbed and there was no sound to be heard, no traffic, no voices, not even wind.

"Where am I?" she thought as she looked around, as she did, she suddenly saw a young woman in a long white dress and flowers in her long dark hair standing nearby.

"Hello…" she said softly and smiled.

Mona almost jumped out of her skin when she saw her, not just because of seeing her, but also because there was something about her, her appearance looked almost like hers! She had the face and her hair, except it was curlier and slightly lighter brown in colour.

"Who…who are you?" asked Mona.

"Don't be scared." the woman said softly "I mean you no harm...I'm your Guardian Angel."

"Angel?" asked Mona, then she felt panic rise "Oh no…" she whispered "I died…." She looked back at the nook expecting to see her frozen body half buried in the snow, but she saw nothing, just an empty space and covered with undisturbed snow.

"It's okay…" the woman said "You're alright, but I need you to listen to me…"

"What?" asked Mona "Why are you here?"

"There have been many things in your head my dear, many negative, and some words have been spoken, many negative and aggressive…"

Mona was confused, then she realized what the woman was talking about.

"Tyroth…" she whispered.

"The Dragon man." Said the woman "He has been hurt by your words, as has his sister, once human but now a mutant iguana, and his lover, the gecko…"

"Amber and Sephie." Mona said.

The woman nodded.

"That's right!" she said "I am here Monalisa, because I have been sent to show you just how much joy there is in your life, even if you fail to see it, and how you've changed people's lives for the better, and of course how much you are loved..."

Mona looked at the woman in surprise, she opened her mouth, yet she couldn't think of anything to say.

* * *

"Take my hand…" the woman said softly extending her hand out to Mona "And walk with me…"

Mona hesitated, but she walked over and placed her hand in the woman's, no sooner did she do so, than felt a slight breeze through her hair and the snowy scene began to change as everything turned bright.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see soon enough." the woman replied "And after this journey, your mind will be clearer and you will start to see sense."

Mona chewed her lip with worry, yet she held the woman's hand and wondered what she might see...

 **Mona has escaped the thugs, but now l** **ooks like she's got her own Angel to show her a thing or two!**

 **What will she see?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **The Past**

As the light began to fade, Mona soon found herself standing in the middle of a town she hadn't seen in years!

Looking around the snow covered town all decorated with their Christmas Lights and decorations, she soon realised where she was.

"I…I'm home!" she cried "This is Wisconsin!"

The woman in white nodded with a smile.

"It's just like I remember it!" Mona cried as she looked around "It's always snowy here! And they always decorate it like this!"

She then pointed out all the shops she knew and where she liked to visit, and she even saw the path she used to take when she went to School.

Tears filled Mona's eyes as she looked around, it looked so pretty especially at this time of year! She had missed it so much.

* * *

Just then, she heard some laughter behind her, Mona turned and she saw three familiar faces.

There was a girl wearing blue jeans, pink boots, a white coat and pink scarf with long wavy brown hair and holding the hands of two young boys.

One who was slightly taller and wearing glasses was wearing a green coat and the smaller one was wearing a blue coat.

More tears spilled from her eyes as she saw who they were.

"Oh my god…Jake…Callum! And…me…"

She stood in silence as she watched the scene take place.

"Mona!" said the smaller boy in the blue coat "You excited to build a snowman?"

"Oh yes I am Callum!" said Mona as she held her brother's hands "We're going to have loads of fun! And I got some cash to buy us a few treats!"

"Sweet!" said the older boy, Jake "And we'll have a snowball fight!"

"I'll knock you on your butt bro!" said Callum "I've been practising!"

"You have!" said Mona with a smile "You got a good swing when you play baseball at school!"

"Just don't hit my glasses!" said Jake "I don't want these broken before Christmas!"

"We'll be careful!" said Callum "Promise!"

Mona giggled as she watched.

"Jake was always protective of his glasses!" she laughed "Sometimes he wore goggles to protect them when we went out and about."

She and the woman in white followed the trio as they walked through the snow; both boys were chatting and laughing as well as sliding over the slippery pavement.

"Do you remember this day?" asked the woman.

Mona nodded.

"Yes…I do…" she said "Almost like yesterday."

The woman smiled then lead Mona down to where the trio were at the snow covered park.

Jake and Callum were rolling big balls of snow to make a snowman and Mona was making a small head for the Snowman as well as make sure she had some stones and sticks to use as buttons and a smile as well as a carrot nose.

* * *

Just watching the scene made Mona smile.

"I remember it all so well…" she said "We used to play together in the snow, school was out for Christmas and we had all the time in the world to play together, I could never get bored of these times…"

As she watched, she suddenly saw a group of older boys walking over to them and her eyes widened as she remembered the incident.

"I remember them..." she said in a low voice "My brothers told me they went to school with them, they were always causing trouble, and Jake and Callum were always their target."

"Hey look! It's those Freeman boys!" one of the older boys jeered.

Jake and Callum looked up from rolling their snow, as did Mona, the boys then sauntered over to Jake and Callum.

They tried to walk over to Mona, but the gang surrounded them.

"Well hello Jake and Callum!" said the leader "We got Four Eyes and Dork together!"

Mona then saw herself look up from the snow and she saw the boys teasing her two brothers and start seething.

"Hey!" she called across to the boys before striding over in a fearless manner "Leave them alone!"

The boys looked over at Mona and began to laugh at her.

"What are you gonna do, girlie?" asked one of the other boys.

"Yeah!" said a third "Mind your own business!"

"When it comes to my little brothers!" Mona hissed "It is my business!"

The older boys looked confused then looked at Jake and Callum who looked pleased.

"I suggest you get away from them!" Mona snarled "Before I whoop your butts back to yesterday!"

"The cat has claws huh?" said the leader, his voice shook slightly with fear but he tried not to show it in front of Mona.

Mona clawed her hands and got into a fighting stance.

"Ready..." she said in a low voice.

At once, the boys began to pick up snow to throw at Mona, but using her tiger claw moves from her kung fu classes she was able to bat the snow balls away.

The boys were shocked but they kept firing snowballs at her but each time they did, Mona swatted them away with her clawed hands, not missing one, or dodged quickly with her crane style moves.

"Go Mona!" Callum called excitedly.

Mona then batted another snowball and it hit the leader in the face.

Spluttering the leader looked at Mona in shock, then fear as Mona stepped towards him.

"Stay away from my brothers!" Mona snarled "And if I see you again! You'll regret it!"

The boys, not wanting to argue with Mona, they turned tail and ran away, some slipping in the snow as they did so, with Jake and Callum laughing at them.

* * *

As they watched the scene, Mona and the woman in white couldn't help but laugh along too.

"Jake and Callum learnt a few moves from me." Mona said as she chuckled "After that, the bullies never bothered them again."

"You were always protective of them!" said the woman "You were the sister they dreamed of."

Mona looked down sadly.

"They mean the world to me..." she said "And even now...I try and remember the good times with them...and how I could see them again...even if it is just for a minute..."

"After you disappeared…it was like their world had collapsed…." The woman said softly "Without you...it became so hard..."

Mona then saw a blizzard appear and the scene of her and her brothers vanished and it soon showed an empty park, yet it was grey and dark in the skies.

"What happened to my family?" she asked softly dreading the answer.

"Since you were taken from them…" the woman said sadly "Your brothers couldn't bear going to the same park for a long time because of so many memories."

She turned and pointed behind her, as she did, the scene changed and she soon saw a house behind her which she instantly recognised.

"My home!" she cried as she walked over and touched the door to which she went through it and looked around.

The area was so quiet, so quiet it practically scared her.

She looked back at the woman who nodded at her to go ahead.

Mona quietly stepped forward and listened carefully, she then walked over to the kitchen, she could smell Christmas Dinner cooking, she peeked in and she saw a sight that broke her heart.

There was her father, Caledon hunched over the oven, she could see he was watching some boiling vegetables.

"Daddy…" she thought, she then saw the dining room through another door, it was all made up beautifully with the best knives, forks and china and sparkling glasses, as well as crackers.

She then saw her two brothers come into the kitchen.

Mona felt her heart beat harder when she saw them.

She wanted to cry out to them, but she knew they couldn't hear her, let alone see her.

"Dad?" Callum asked "Dad…are you okay?"

Caledon turned to him, his face was pale and sad and his eyes were red and baggy.

"Oh yeah son…I'm fine," he said in a broken voice "These onions they really get me sometimes…" he then let out a choke before turning back to the stove, Callum sighed, as did Jake.

"How's your mother?" asked Caledon after he regained some control over his voice.

"She's still upstairs…" said Jake "Still playing that record…"

Caledon sighed.

"Have you told her that the guests will be here soon?" he asked.

Jake nodded.

"She just sits there…" said Callum "She barely speaks…yet sits there by the open window, as if expecting Mona to fly through it…"

"Like Peter Pan..." said Callum.

Caledon sighed and shook his head.

Mona swallowed hard as she thought of her poor mother sitting there in her room alone. As she saw her father and brothers talk she ran upstairs to her room to look for her mother.

* * *

She soon made it to her room and saw her mother sitting in a chair by the snowy window that was open, the room was freezing cold, and in the air, she could hear the songs of Eva Cassidy playing in the air.

"Mother..." she whispered, she walked over to her mother and knelt beside her, she could see her face, it was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes, there were tears in her eyes and she could see many dried on her cheeks.

"She misses you so much Mona..." said the woman in white behind her "It's every mother nightmare...losing her baby..."

"And I miss her!" said Mona, tears flowing from her eyes as she placed her hands on her mothers, even though her mother couldn't feel her.

"Oh mummy..." she whispered "I've never stopped thinking about you...I wish I could tell you I'm alright!"

"Mona..." Gina began to speak "My darling Monalisa...please...come back...please...come back...where are you? If only we can find you...where are you...?"

Mona couldn't help but sob as she heard her mother plead.

"I'm safe mother...I'm still in New York City...but I cannot come home...if only I could tell you why mummy!" she sobbed harder "I want to come home! But I can't...it's not because I don't love you! It's because I'm not what I used to be...you wouldn't know me if you saw me..." she began to sob hard, as she did, Gina began to cry softly.

Just then, the door opened and Jake and Callum came in.

Mona stood up and stepped to the side, the two boys then walked over to Gina.

"Mum?" they said "Mama?"

Gina opened her eyes and looked at her two sons.

"Jake? Callum?" she said softly.

"Hey mum..." said Jake softly "The rest of the family will be here soon...we should join them..."

Gina sighed sadly.

"If only your sister was here..." she said "She would love to see them again."

Jake and Callum sighed softly.

"We miss her too mum..." said Callum.

Gina sighed and stood up before going with her two sons to the door to go downstairs, as she went through the door she looked back inside.

"Merry Christmas...Monalisa...my precious baby..."

 **So the Angel has shown Mona her past, as well as a glimpse of her suffering family at Christmas...not the most happy chapter to write on Christmas day, but there you go!**

 **Hope you all had a great Christmas Day! And we still got the New Year to go through! :D**

 **Merry Christmas from Bloodrayne666! xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya Readers!**

 **Happy New Year! Can't believe it's come around again! I hope you all had a good one!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **What I've Done**

After Mona's mother and her brothers had gone, Mona sat on the bed and cried. Just sitting in her old room made her feel so homesick.

"Why did all this have to happen?" Mona sobbed "Why did I go to New York?"

She sat there for a while just crying hard until she felt the Woman in White's hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes..." she said "Some things do happen for a reason."

"A reason?" asked Mona looking up "Was it made that I was taken away from my old life? And raped...and practically murdered?"

She stood up and looked around the room.

"My room stands here, an empty shell of what was..." she looked at her bed "The sheets have never been changed...the shelves have never been dusted...even my clothes that I wore before haven't been washed, it's as if they wish to preserve my smell..."

She then walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, there were many pictures on the walls, all showing Mona's former life before she left for New York, pictures of her as a baby, as a child, with her brothers when she was a baby, and many other treasured moments caught on camera, all frozen in time.

She then walked down the stairs, back to the hallway downstairs.

* * *

It was there she saw her whole family gathered around the table, all sitting in silence, some with tears in their eyes.

She recognised her mother's sister and husband, and she also saw her father's unmarried brothers, her aunt and uncles along with her grandmother and grandfather from her father's side.

Jake and Callum were sitting near her mother, and her aunt was comforting her mother since Gina was still weepy and barely eating the marvellous spread that was before them, two types of bird, turkey and Goose, along with all the trimmings.

And at the table, there was an empty space with a pink dress draped over it, it was where she would have sat had she had seen Christmas with her family this year.

Before long, Caledon broke the silence.

"It's alright..." he said "Life is full of meetings and partings...and some loved ones of ours...have..." he paused as he looked up at everyone who looked back at him.

Caledon cleared his throat and looked down at his food.

"I'm sure we will never forget Monalisa...she wouldn't have wanted us to be sad for her...she'd want us to keep going...No matter what..."

He then lifted his glass.

"To Mona..." he said.

"To Mona..." everyone else said quietly before looking back their meal, no-one spoke, yet glanced at each other slightly as if waiting for someone to speak, yet they didn't and they sat in sorrowful silence whilst the one single chair lay empty and bare for the much missed guest.

Mona then looked across to her mother who was mouthing slightly, and she could just make out what she was saying.

"You're out there somewhere Monalisa...somewhere...and wherever you are...I hope I will see you again...and you'll find your way home...soon..."

Mona walked behind her mother, and as tears filled her eyes, she leaned forward and kissed her mother's cheek, yet she knew her mother couldn't feel her, she felt it was a small comfort.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked behind her to see the Woman in White.

"I wouldn't want them to be hurting..." Mona whispered softly "I wish I could make it go away...but...I can't..."

"No..." said the woman in white "You can't...but it's not your fault...in time...they will heal...and they will never forget you...just as you will never forget them..."

Mona bowed her head and stepped back, watching as her family continued their meal in silence.

* * *

"But Mona..." the woman in white said "Sometimes you need to realise, that even though you were taken from one life, you have gained so much more...and there are people who love you, you are no longer alone..."

The woman in white lifted her hands, then the room began to change and glow brightly.

Mona shielded her eyes then when she opened them, she found herself in the turtles lair.

"Hey..." Mona said "I'm in the lair in New York..."

The woman in white nodded.

Mona looked around, the lair was empty, yet she could hear the sounds of the turtles rousing in the rooms to begin the day.

"You see Mona..." said the woman in white "Think about what you've done to those who love you...you've been a rock to them, an angel to them...a lover...a sister...and a friend! Everyone would be lost without you..."

Mona watched as she saw the turtles coming out of their respected rooms, all ready to begin the New Day.

"Their lives changed forever when you came." Said the woman in white "And so much happened since you arrived…even though you were torn from your old life, you were given a new chance in life, and to be happy again…"

Mona said nothing but watched as she looked at the turtles and Splinter going about their activities, Splinter was walking to the TV area to watch his soaps, Leonardo was doing his swordplay, Michelangelo went to read comic books, Donatello went to his table in the corner to tinker with a new gadget and Raphael went to his punch bag.

She then saw herself come out of her and Raphael's room and at once the turtles surrounded her, well Michelangelo and Donatello surrounded her.

Michelangelo was begging Mona to play a game with him followed by some skating, and Donatello was requesting Mona's help in a new gadget he was working on.

Mona chuckled as she saw herself get pounced on by the two younger turtles.

"They always liked to get my attention." She said "Especially Michelangelo, he loves having me to himself."

"That's because you always make time for him…" said the woman in white, if you weren't, poor Michelangelo would have no-one…well his brothers would play with him, but on their terms, you would happily give up what you were doing to give him attention."

Mona chuckled again.

"I suppose…" she said "He'd been running rings around the others!"

"And Donatello is glad to have someone enthusiastic to learn his craft, whether it be tinkering, or medical, especially when one is injured."

As she mentioned that last part she looked at Mona.

"Leonardo has a lot to be grateful for too, especially to you…"

Mona turned to the woman in white.

"You saved his life remember?" she said.

Mona soon remembered, and she saw as Leonardo was practising his sword play the scar on his stomach, and she remembered that if she hadn't injected him with the healing serum, he might never had made it.

"And think of your beloved Raphael..." said the Woman in White "Think of how happy he has been in so long, yes he is still a hothead, but so in love with you..."

Mona looked at Raphael as he placed his arm around her and nuzzled her.

"And Splinter..." said the woman in white "He loves having you around, to him you're like the daughter he never had, as well as April, he has another woman to train as a ninja, even though you already knew the art of Kung Fu."

Mona smiled proudly.

"You have always been a strong girl." Said the woman in white "Stronger than most people, and as a certain Gecko Girl said, you're stronger than most, some would never have gone through what you did...You have rare courage, almost like a diamond..."

Mona looked at her new family and she began to think clearly, she soon began to realise just how much she had changed the turtles lives, and how much they loved her, she her stomach tingled as she thought how devastated she would be if she lost them.

The scene then changed and she saw herself with Tyroth and Sephie, she saw herself saving Tyroth from drowning after he saved her life from Bandits in Skyrim, she saw herself teaching Sephie the ways of her Kung Fu, and then she saw herself helping the Chicago Knights along with the turtles, training the Knights in ways of fighting.

"Wow..." she said "Such darkness in my mind...but I never realised just how wonderful everything was...right in front of me..."

The Woman in White smiled.

"You see..." she said "You have such a wonderful life...and you've made an impact on a lot of people! Even those who don't know you..."

She then showed Mona times of her fighting in New York in her lost vigilante days fighting the Purple Dragons and other criminals, then with the turtles fighting the Foot and other enemies they encountered, then joining Tyroth and Sephie and the Chicago Knights, whether they were fighting in Skyrim, or in Chicago.

"You may not be with your family Mona..." said the woman in white, "But you have memories, and you will never forget them, no matter what...and they will never forget you...and maybe you could hold onto the hope that you may see them again, even if it is just a dream, hope is very strong...and as long as you have it in your heart...you'll be alright..."

* * *

Mona looked back at the woman in white, and then suddenly she noticed she began to age slightly, her dark hair turned grey and her face wrinkled.

Mona was shocked, but then she soon recognised the woman in front of her.

"G...Grandma?" she whispered.

The old woman smiled.

"Hey there sweetie!" she said.

"Grandma!" Mona cried, running over and hugging her tightly "Oh my gosh!"

Mona's grandmother hugged her close and kissed her head.

"I've missed you so much nana!" Mona sobbed "I remember feeling so lost when you died..."

"I've missed you too honey..." said Mona's grandmother "But I promised you I'd be your angel, and your guiding light whenever you were in a dark place...even if you couldn't see me, I was there when you were lost in New York as a new mutant...I knew you could be strong, but even the strongest of warriors need someone to watch over them..."

Mona smiled as she looked up at her grandmother.

"And I saw again you needed some guidance," her grandmother said "And I believe you have found your way again."

Mona nodded.

"I have..." she said "Thank you nana..."

"And now...it's time to wake up darling..." said Mona's grandmother "Your friends and family are waiting for you..."

"Nana..." Mona said "Wait...I just..."

"Shhh..." said Mona's grandmother "Everything will be alright...I'll always be with you...and watching over you..."

She then placed her lips on Mona's forehead, then Mona felt herself floating and then she started to hear voices in her ear.

"Mona...Mona...Mona! Can you hear me! Wake up! Wake up! Can you hear me..."

 **So the Guardian Angel was Mona's grandmother! Doubt you saw that coming!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! xxxx**

 **Once again Happy New Year! xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya people!**

 **Well it's Christmas time once again! And I'm really sorry I left this fic on a year long cliffhanger, but it is difficult to write a Christmas Fic any other time of the year, but I finally got around to it! Yay!**

 **The Last few chapters, we saw Mona after being attacked by thugs then weakened and hiding in a nook in snowy Chicago being shown her wonderful life as a human then again as a mutant by no other than her guardian angel who turned out to be her grandmother!**

 **But of course her mate, family and friends are looking for her, will they find her before she freezes in the dark alleys of Chicago? Well read below to find out!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Lost then Found**

 **Earlier that evening...**

Tyroth flew above the city keeping above the buildings so as not to be seen by the public below.

After they left the sanctuary Leonardo divided everyone into groups to search the city for Mona.

Sephie went with Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo paired up and Leonardo went off on his own.

* * *

All the Mutants with the exception of Tyroth were wearing thick coats, trousers and shoes to protect them from the cold, though Tyroth had his own heating system which didn't require clothes.

"Have you got anything?" Tyroth asked from the sky talking into his earpiece.

"Apart from the fact it's freezing cold, not yet!" said Sephie "But Mona's signals still going...though it seems to have stopped!"

"Stopped?" asked Tyroth "What do you mean?"

"I mean she's stationary!" said Sephie.

Raphael as he ran beside Sephie, he looked at his shell cell and saw Mona's signal wasn't moving.

"Shit!" he said "That either means she's resting...or...or..." he couldn't get out the last part.

"Don't panic Raph!" Leonardo's voice was heard over the ear pieces, "Let's just get there fast!"

"We're closer!" Donatello said over the earpiece "About three streets away!"

"Good work Donny!" Tyroth said "I'll head there now!"

"So will we!" said Sephie "Hang in there guys!"

"Man I hope she's alright!" whimpered Michelangelo as he ran alongside Donatello yet trying not to slip on the icy ground.

* * *

As Donatello confirmed, he and Michelangelo were running to where Mona's signal was.

"Brrr!" Michelangelo complained as he tightened his orange scarf "It sure does suck when you're cold blooded! Even with clothes on!"

"Tell me about it!" Donatello said stamping his frozen feet, he looked down at his phone again and saw the signal, but it was starting to fade a little.

"Oh shell!" he said "The battery on Mona's Shell-cell is starting to run out! Quick!" he began to pick up the pace and run faster, which wasn't easy due to how slippery the ground was.

Michelangelo ran behind his brother and they soon came to the alleyway where Mona fought the thugs not long ago.

"The signals coming from here!" said Donatello "Yet...no sign of our sister!"

"Mona!?" Michelangelo shouted "Mona?! Are you here?" he looked around and soon he stepped on something soft hidden in the undisturbed snow.

"Hey I found something!" he said.

Donatello ran over and looked as Michelangelo lifted up a long black leather coat.

"It's Mona's coat!" the purple masked turtle cried "Oh god, she must be frozen solid without it!"

Michelangelo felt the pockets and he soon found Mona's shell-cell.

Both younger turtles looked at each other and went pale but before one or the other could say anything, Tyroth flew down from the sky almost startling them.

"Don!?" he asked "Mikey?!"

Donatello looked at Tyroth and held up Mona's shell-cell whilst an almost tearful Michelangelo held Mona's coat close.

Tyroth didn't need any explanation as he saw the evidence before him and his knees buckled.

"Oh Gods..." he stuttered "No...and at Christmas! What are we going to tell the others?"

"She can't have been!" Michelangelo wept "She can't have been captured!" he began to look around further into the alleyway.

Donatello and Tyroth followed him as he walked.

"Mona!?" he shouted "Mona!? Big sis!?"

Donatello took out a torch from his coat and turned it on and Tyroth's body glowed as he activated his mana to create a little light as well as keep warm, as he did, some of the snow around him began to melt.

"If Mona was captured, she'll be putting up a good fight!" said Donatello "I know her!"

"And we'll get her back!" snarled Tyroth "Even if we have to search every nest in the snowy city!"

* * *

"Guys!" they soon heard Michelangelo call out.

"Mikey?" they said together.

"Guys! Over here!" Michelangelo called again "I found her!"

Donatello shone his torch over and saw Michelangelo kneeling at a shadowy nook where there were dustbins, he pointed the torch and he soon saw Mona sitting there curled up and Michelangelo desperately trying to wake her.

"MONA!" Donatello cried in shock before running over "Mona!" he dropped to his knees and slid in the snow to get over to his adopted sister.

"Mona!" he shone his torch on Mona's face and saw how pale and cold she was, her eyes were closed and he could see bits of frost on her eyelashes.

Removing a mitten, Donatello touched her face and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god, she's as cold as ice!"

"Is she dead!?" Michelangelo cried "Oh please don't let her be dead!"

Donatello looked again and saw some mist coming out of Mona's slit nostrils "She's still breathing! But she could be suffering hypothermia!"

"Here!" Tyroth said kneeling down to Mona and reaching over to her "I'll take her!" he gently pulled Mona towards him.

"Big T, what are you doing?" asked Michelangelo worried.

"I'll try and warm her and bring up her temperature!" said Tyroth, he sat down in the snow cross legged, his mana glowing brightly and he cradled Mona against his chest, one hand supporting her and the other holding her head close.

"It's okay Mona..." he said "I got you...I promise, you'll be nice and warm soon!"

Donatello and Michelangelo watched and hoped Mona would wake up.

* * *

"Guys!" they soon jumped when they heard Leonardo's voice behind them.

"Shit..." Donatello cursed.

"Did you find her?" Sephie asked as she ran over "Where was she?!" she ran over and she soon saw Mona in Tyroth's arms.

"Oh my God!" Sephie cried "Mona!"

"Mona?!" Leonardo and Raphael cried together as they looked at Mona in Tyroth's arms.

"Oh shit! Mona!" Raphael cried in fear barging past Sephie and Michelangelo to get over to his mate.

"Mona! Mona! Baby!?" he touched Mona's cheek trying to feel for life.

Donatello and Leonardo quickly pulled Raphael back so Tyroth could continue trying to warm Mona yet Raphael kept trying to break from their grip.

Tyroth meanwhile kept Mona close to his chest, and he kept calling to her.

"Mona?" he called "Mona? Can you hear me? Wake up!"

His heart beat so hard in his chest it hurt, he was scared for Mona when she almost drowned in Skyrim when they were trapped in the caves but Donatello managed to revive her, now he hoped he would do the same.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, he saw Mona's eyes flicker and her mouth move.

"Mona?!" he asked hoping what he saw wasn't just an illusion. He then felt Mona shift a little in his arms.

"She's moving!" Tyroth cried, the others looked hopeful and Raphael still tried to break free from Leonardo and Donatello.

"We got to get back to Mutopia!" Sephie said "Mona needs treatment from James!"

"I'll fly on ahead and continue to keep her warm!" said Tyroth "I'll meet you guys in the hospital wing and I'll inform Splinter as well!"

"Please help her pull though Big T!" Michelangelo wept "Please!"

"Will do!" said Tyroth as he opened his wings and flew into the air "Hang in there Mona!" he whispered to the shivering Lizard Lady in his arms "Hold on there, I'm taking you home!"

"We'll see you back there Tyroth!" Leonardo shouted.

"MONA!" Raphael cried in fear.

"Calm down Raph!" said Donatello "Mona will be okay! Tyroth's got her! Come on! We gotta get back!"

"And quickly before we all freeze or someone see's us!" said Sephie as she ran out the alleyway "Follow me!"

At once Raphael ran ahead of the others, "Please be alright Mona!" he pleaded "I can't loose you! Not now! Not at Christmas!"

 **So the turtles, Sephie and Tyroth found Mona! And Tyroth used his mana and heat to warm her! But will it be enough?**

 **Stay tuned into the next chapter to find out! And once again, I'm sorry for the year long delay!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:** **Credit to Tyroth Darkstorm in his help in writing this chapter! Thanks so much!**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Waking up**

" _Mona! Mona! Can you hear me? Mona...please wake up!_ "

Mona awoke in a place that she at first didn't recognise, but as her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she saw that it was the medical room in Mutopia.

Trying to move, she groaned a little as her side still hurt from her injury, then a hand was placed on her shoulder and gently pressed her back down in the bed.

"Stay still, Monalisa, your wounds have yet to heal." she heard her adoptive father say in a calm and gentle tone.

Looking at him, she saw not only Splinter, but also her mate next to her, both with slightly worried expressions.

"Master Splinter? Raph?" Mona cried "How…what happened?"

"Oh thank God!" Raphael said taking Mona's hand in his own.

Mona looked and saw her mate's red mask was soaked from tears.

"You had us all really worried, babe. I thought we were gonna loose you when we found you in that alley."

"We just might have if Tyroth hadn't saved you." Splinter added.

"Tyroth… saved me?" Mona cried in shock.

"Yeah, he used his magic to get you warm again, while he carried you back here. Then Donnie and James patched you up" said Raphael "But without Tyroth's help, the cold and that wound you sustained would have done you in before they would have had the chance to do anything."

"You were indeed lucky that it was he who found you first, and so quickly as he did." said Splinter. "And I believe that he wished to speak with you in private when you awoke."

Mona tensed, she wasn't sure what to feel at the moment, with how she had snapped at Tyroth earlier, and yet she owed her life to him again.

"We'll be right outside, babe." said Raphael as he kissed her forehead and followed Splinter out of the room.

* * *

Shortly after, Tyroth entered the room and looked a Mona with a serious face. He walked over and stood in front of her, still looking at her with the serious look.

"We need to talk." he said.

"Tyroth, I-" Mona started.

"Please, let me speak." Tyroth interrupted "I want to apologize for upsetting you."

"What?" Mona said in shock.

"I was so caught up feeling happy to celebrate Christmas with my family again, that I forgot how your Christmases have been" said Tyroth

"That you miss your family just as much as anyone else here and how you have suffered those years that you had to survive alone. I should have been more considerate, and I am truly very sorry for hurting you."

"Tyroth…" Mona said with a few tears in her eyes.

Despite how she had treated him just a few hours earlier, he didn't seem to care about that. "...You don't have to apologize… if anything, I should apologize to you. I had no right to act as I did, no right to be angry at you for being happy. I was just… just so jealous of you, when I really should have been happy for you and your family."

"You miss your family greatly." Tyroth replied "I know the feeling, most of us here do, in one way or another. And you have suffered, more than anyone should, but you are not the only one to have suffered. Me, Sephie, Amber, even little Sonia, we have all suffered."

"I know, and yet I took out my sorrow and anger on you, when you had done nothing wrong. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Mona sobbed, tears falling.

Tyroth reached out with his hand, placing it on Mona's cheek to comfort her, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"It is alright, Monalisa." he said with a very caring voice. "If I had the power to undo the tragedy that happened to you, I would do it, and reunite you with your loved ones. But sadly I can't. We've all made bad decisions in our lives, an alley we shouldn't have walked through, people we shouldn't have crossed, things we shouldn't have said. But when it is the darkest, we have to see the light."

"Light? What light?" asked Mona sitting up but fell back into the pillow as she felt her wound spasm.

"I can't say that I truly believe that everything happen for a reason, but at the very least, something good can come from such things." said Tyroth "Had you not been mutated, you would never had met your soulmate. Had I never caught the attention of Overlord, he might have ruled Chicago. Had my family not been captured by the Foot, I would never have been reunited with them. And had you not left the lair, you wouldn't have been there to save that woman."

* * *

As soon as Tyroth said that, Mona froze. No-one had seen her save that woman after she knocked into the road by the mugging cyclist.

"Wait, how do you know of that?" she asked.

"The news, just came in and Amber showed me!" said Tyroth "Someone managed to record the whole thing on a phone. We recognized you straight away, even if the quality is rather poor, but had it not been for you, those kids would have lost their mother. Thanks to you, they get to have a Christmas together, yet the same action nearly caused us to loose you, if we hadn't gotten to you in time, we would have celebrated this holiday just like your family, missing one that we all love."

"I'm sorry, I never thought about that until it was too late. I never meant for that to happen." Mona said, still crying.

"I know, Mona," Tyroth soothed "And I'm not angry, just happy that you're alive, and so are the others."

"The others… Oh God… What will they think?" Mona panicked.  
"Don't worry." Tyroth reassured her "It's only Splinter, the turtles, Sephie, Amber and me that know why you left. As far as the rest of Mutopia knows, you simply needed to get some air."  
Mona breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Tyroth…"

"Your story is yours to tell." said Tyroth "You decide who to tell, we only told my sister since She heard what you said."

* * *

Mona looked down and was about to speak again when James came in.

"Ah Mona!" the chimpanzee said as he looked at her "You're awake!"

"Hello James." said Mona.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Still in a little pain." said Mona "if not a bit tired, despite being asleep for so long."

James chuckled.

"Well you've been through a lot tonight." he said "I need to see your wound quickly just to see how it is."

Tyroth stood back to give James some room as he lifted the blanket and checked Mona's wound.

"It's healing very well!" he said "Luckily your salamander regeneration ability combined with Tyroth's mana has helped speed up the healing so you'll be able to leave the sickbay tomorrow!"

"That's brilliant!" said Tyroth "Then she'll be able to join in with the rest of our celebrations!"

Mona too grinned despite the pain in her side.

James nodded.

"I just want to have you in here overnight just so I can keep an eye on you" said James "But by tomorrow, you'll be good to go, though you'll need to avoid doing physical activity for a bit."

"I'm alright with that." said Mona "Splinter said we got no training until after New Years."

James nodded and looked at Tyroth "Best let Mona get some rest," he said "I'll let the others in briefly but she needs to heal."

Tyroth nodded understanding the doctor and stood up.

"Okay Mona" he said to the Lizard lady "Try to get your strength back, you will need it since we still have a holiday to celebrate."

"I will." said Mona "And, Tyroth, you're a wonderful friend, you know that right?" she added with a smile.

The dragon smiled at her.

"I know," he said and left.

* * *

As he left, Michelangelo, Sephie, Leonardo and Amber came in.

"Big sis!" Michelangelo wailed as he ran to his sister's side and hugged her close "I thought you were gonna die!"

Mona felt tears come to her eyes as she hugged her adopted baby brother.

"Gently bro..." said Leonardo as he walked over and stroked Mona's hair "Mona...thank goodness!"

"Are you alright?" asked Sephie coming to Mona's other side with Amber.

"I am..." said Mona with a small smile as Michelangelo gently let go of her.

Amber sat next to the ed and placed her hand on Mona's.

"Mona, I had no idea..."

"It's okay." said Mona "I never talk about it...but if you wish to know, I'll tell you."

"Don't worry yourself Mona." said Amber "I understand."

Mona rested back into her pillow.

"I'm sorry I scared all of you..." she said "it was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Relax Mona." said Leonardo "You're home now, home and safe, and the important thing right now is you getting better!"

Mona nodded.

"You'll be okay Mona." said Sephie stroking her friend's hair "I'm so relieved we found you! And you'll be able to enjoy Christmas with us!"

Mona smiled at Sephie.

"I can't wait!" she said.

Just then James appeared.

"Okay you lot." he said "It's time to go now, Mona needs some rest."

Michelangelo looked disappointed but he leaned down and hugged Mona again.

"I love you big sis!" he said "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Mikey." said Mona.

Leonardo kissed Mona's forehead.

"Rest and get better okay?" he said.

Amber and Sephie also hugged Mona and wished her well before they left the sickbay.

James then began to pull the curtains around Mona's bed.

"Try and get some rest Mona." he said.

"Thank you James." said Mona as she snuggled down and closed her eyes, a small smile forming on her face as she felt grateful she was alive and able to enjoy Christmas with her loved ones.

 **So Mona's going to be okay! Thank goodness! Yay!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!**

 **Hope you're all ready for Christmas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:** **Some of you may wish to read 'A Christmas Surprise' first otherwise you might not understand some parts in this chapter.**

 **Also I don't own the song in this chapter**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Happy Holidays**

The following day Mona was given the okay to leave the sickbay, she still felt pain in her side when she walked so James suggested she used a cane to get around until it fully healed.

Mona didn't mind too much, in fact she joked with Splinter about it and compared canes.

When she was approached by the Chicago Knights and any of the residents of Mutopia, she merely told them that she needed to get some air and they all acted the same way as the others, that they were glad she was safe and alive.

* * *

Yet Mona felt she needed to explain herself fully to Tyroth's parents and apologise for her behaviour.

She soon found them sitting on a bench by the canal, there was a while to go before the Christmas Eve party was to begin so she believed she had time.

Mona hobbled over to Richard and Erica as they sat there talking, and the two humans looked up at her.

"Ah Monalisa!" said Richard with a smile "You're out of the sickbay!"

"I am yes." said Mona with a smile "Yet my wound hasn't completely healed and I need the cane for support, but I'll be alright!"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" said Erica standing up and gently hugging Mona "We were all so worried about you! Especially when Ray...I mean Tyroth found you in that nook and almost frozen to death!"

"Your son is a real hero." smiled Mona "He has saved my life many times, and you should be so proud of him!"

"And indeed we are my dear!" said Richard.

Mona nodded with a smile then looked serious.

"Mr and Mrs Ottosen." she said "I feel that I need to apologise for my behaviour since you arrived, and also to explain why I behaved the way I did."

"Mona?" Erica started.

"You don't need to..." Richard spoke but Mona held up her hand to stop him.

"No...I must." she said, she looked around making sure there was no-one else around. Luckily there wasn't as the others were making sure the main hall was set up and ready for the party later and many of the other residents had gone to their rooms for last minute preparations.

"Okay." She said sitting down on the bench with Erica and Richard "I...I don't know if you know about me...but I used to be a girl known as Monalisa Freeman."

Erica and Richard narrowed their eyes slightly as they thought for a moment.

"I went missing in New York over four years ago." Mona explained "No-one knew what happened to me."

Richard's eyes widened slightly as he began to remember.

"I think I remember the news speaking of a missing woman in New York!" he said "And the police gave up the search after a year and a half."

Erica looked at Mona in shock.  
Mona nodded then took a breath.

"What happened to me..." she said "Was horrible...I was attacked and brutalised by the Purple Dragons and they rubbed reptile poison on my face, they beat me so badly I almost died, and they threw me in the sewers to dispose of any evidence, and it was in the sewers I was mutated by toxic waste."

Tears brimmed in Erica's eyes as she listened.

"Oh my God...Mona!" she stammered.

"Then for two years, I lived alone and homeless in New York." said Mona "I slept in an abandoned house, I stole food and clothes to survive as well as fight the Purple Dragons in revenge for what they did to me..."

The Lizard Lady took a breath.

"And I spent two Christmases alone..." she ended "Until the turtles and Master Splinter found me and took me in."

Richard was quiet for a moment and Erica had tears in her eyes.

"I never talk about it because it huts too much." said Mona "But I wanted you to know...and the fact I was jealous that Tyroth, Amber and you are reunited, and I still miss my parents and brothers."

"Mona." said Richard "We had no idea...we're so sorry."

"It's okay." said Mona "You didn't know."

Erica placed a hand on Mona's shoulder.

"You don't need to explain your behaviour." she said "The important thing is you're okay, and who knows, you might be as lucky as us, maybe something will make you reunite with your family, but even if it doesn't, you had such a wonder life then, and you have a wonderful life now!"

Mona gave a small smile.  
"That's true!" she said "But I am grateful you were reunited with your son after so long."

"Thanks Mona." said Richard "Now, why don't we think about getting ready for the Christmas Eve party? It's not long now!"

"Sure thing!" said Mona "Thanks for letting me talk to you!"

"Anytime!" said Richard, and Erica smiled warmly at the Lizard Lady.

* * *

That evening, it was time for the Christmas Eve party.

Donatello was spinning the decks with Cam and Barry.

Louie was behind a line of tables with a couple of other Mutopians serving all kinds of food and confectioneries that he had whipped up.

Many of the other residents were dancing, drinking or enjoying the food as Louie served them.

Mona stood by a drinks table with Sephie and Amber as she watched the turtles dance in the middle of the floor with some of the Chicago Knights.

"I'm so glad you were well enough to join us for the party!" said Amber with a smile "If you had died in the snow that night, we wouldn't be celebrating Christmas here now!"

"I'm glad I made it!" said Mona "Thanks to your brother!"

Sephie sipped her drink and looked towards James who even though he was enjoying himself he kept glancing in Mona's direction, obviously still wanting to keep an eye on her.

Sephie then looked towards Tyroth who was standing with his parents watching the dancing.

"You are a true hero my love." she thought "How you saved Mona, I'm so proud of you!"

* * *

As the party continued Donatello started to play some cheesy Christmas Songs.

One of them was ' _ **Rocking around the Christmas Tree**_ ' to which the Chicago Knights began to form a Conga line around the large Christmas Tree making everyone laugh, then came ' _ **Wonderful Christmas Time**_ ' to which Percy began to dance in a funny way to the music wearing a Santa hat on his head.

Then Donatello decided to leave the DJ work to Cam and Barry before leaving the room with Michaelangelo.

Mona wondered what they were up to, but she soon found out and everyone almost collapsed in laughter as they saw Donatello and Michaelangelo dressed up as the Ugly Sisters tottering in.

"La la la, le la la!" The two turtles sang as they tottered in "Hello lovlies! Hello!"

Mona laughed hard as she watched.

"What are those two up to?" she asked Sephie who shrugged whilst chortling.

Tyroth shook his head at Donatello and Michaelangelo then turned to his parents.

"You should have seen the pantomime we put on last year for Mutopia!" he said "We did Cinderella and those two got the short straw!"

Erica and Richard laughed as they saw the younger turtles get into character and start talking in high voices.

Cam then picked up the microphone and spoke into it.

"Evening folks! Hope you're all having a good time! We are proud to announce a little show from our favourite Ugly Sisters from last years Pantomime!"

Everyone cheered and laughed as Donatello and Michaelangelo curtsied then began to get into position to sing a song.

At once Barry played the record ' _ **I'm sexy and I know it**_ ' to which everyone burst out laughing again then clapped as Donatello and Michaelangelo began to dance in their poofy dresses.

"Oh man!" said Mona "I remember getting Donatello and Michaelangelo into character by making them dance and listen to that song!"

"I remember!" said Sephie as she clapped along with the song "They started to enjoy themselves in the roles after that!"

As the song ended everyone gave Michaelangelo and Donatello a huge round of applause as well as a few laughs to which the two turtles curtsied and Sonia ran up to them both excited and the two turtles scooped her up and Leonardo took some pictures.

* * *

After a while of some dance and Christmas songs, Cam and Barry decided to turn it down a notch.

"Well that was fun guys!" said Barry

"But now I think it's time to slow it down a bit and get swaying!" said Cam "As well as relax a little!"

He then played a slow track to which Sonia recognised as the ending song from one of her Christmas films ' _ **The Polar Express**_ '

As the intro music started, Tyroth took Sephie to the dance floor, followed by a couple of other residents.

Donatello, along with Michaelangelo had gotten out of their dresses earlier, walked over to Amber and asked her to dance to which she agreed.

Leonardo decided to have a break and walked over to stand with Splinter and George.

Kate blushed and gathered up her courage to go over to Michaelangelo.

"Mikey?" she asked "Please dance with me?"

Michaelangelo blushed a little too.

"Uh sure!" he said with a smile holding out his hands for her and the viper held his hands and they began to sway in time to the music.

 _ **Children sleeping, snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling like bells in the distance  
We were dreamers not so long ago  
But one by one we all had to grow up  
When it seems the magic's slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas day  
**_

Raphael walked over to Mona and held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course!" said Mona with a smile, she stepped towards him with her cane, but Raphael told her to leave it.  
"I'll hold you up babe." he said with a smile to which he gently pulled her close to him and they began to glide over the dance-floor.

 _ **Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe**_

As Mona held Raphael close, she felt tears in her eyes as she realised just how close she was to never seeing him again had she had frozen to death alone in that nook in Chicago.

She saw all the other Mutopians and the turtles and Splinter and how she nearly left them heartbroken at Christmas. She never felt more grateful to be alive.

She felt Raphael stroke her hair and kiss her forehead lovingly.

"I love you so much Mona." he said.

"I love you too..." said Mona.

 _ **Trains move quickly to their journey's end**_  
 _ **Destinations are where we begin again**_  
 _ **Ships go sailing far across the sea**_  
 _ **Trusting starlight to get where they need to be**_  
 _ **When it seems that we have lost our way**_  
 _ **We find ourselves again on Christmas day**_

Listening to the last verse, Mona felt a connection. Indeed she had lost her way, lost her way in her anger and jealousy towards Tyroth, then lost her way in Chicago, then almost lost her life, but luckily, she had been found again and everything was alright again.

She hugged Raphael again then thought of her grandmother's spirit who came to her when she lay injured in the snow.  
"Thank you so much for coming back." she thought "I miss you and the rest of the family so much, but you're never far from my thoughts, I wish I could see you for Christmas, and comfort you when you remember me sadly, but I promise you, I am alright, and I think about you every minute! Thank you so much for your help...I love you."

 _ **Believe in what your heart is saying**_  
 _ **Hear the melody that's playing**_  
 _ **There's no time to waste**_  
 _ **There's so much to celebrate**_  
 _ **Believe in what you feel inside**_  
 _ **And give your dreams the wings to fly**_  
 _ **You have everything you need**_

 _ **If you just believe**_

 _ **If you just believe**_

 _ **If you just believe**_

 _ **If you just believe**_

 _ **Just believe**_

As the song started to fade out, she opened her eyes as she rested on Raphael's chest as the other mutants.

Amber and Donatello were still dancing and giggling. Sephie and Tyroth were still holding each other close and swaying like her and Raphael.

She then looked over to Kate and Michaelangelo who were moving quite close to where there was some mistletoe hanging up.

Mona smiled as she watched, then Kate looked up at the mistletoe and blushed to which Michelangelo grinned then gave her a kiss on the cheek making her blush again. Kate then returned the favour.

Mona did look around for Percy in case he began to tease the couple, but the grasshopper was sitting with Sharky by the snacks and wasn't paying attention although Mona did wonder if Tyroth warned him to not play pranks during the party.

Chuckling, Mona looked up at Raphael and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
"Merry Christmas hun." she said "I'm glad I'm here and with all of you!"

"Merry Christmas babe." smiled Raphael "I'm glad too!" he then glanced at Tyroth and Sephie who had walked back to join Richard and Erica.

"And thank you Tyroth," he thought "Thank you for saving Mona...I owe you a lot!" he kissed Mona again then they began to walk back with the others to enjoy the rest of their Christmas in Mutopia.

 **Awww! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Some heartfelt, funny and tender moments!**

 **I wanted to add a bit of silliness with the younger Turtles dressing up as the Ugly Sisters from the pantomime they did last year in 'A Christmas Surprise'!**

 **And I've finally finished this fic! Yay! And just in time for Christmas! Just a week to go now! uh oh!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the fic! I now got to try and finish 'All Hallow's Threat' now and I hope to get something else before Christmas if all goes well!**

 **See you later!**

 **xxxxxx**


End file.
